


Careful, That’s Hot

by Cammerel



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Side Roxy/Merlin because why not?, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/Cammerel
Summary: The slow burn Coffee Shop AU no one asked for.Harry has been coming to the shop for as long as Eggsy’s worked there. Since day one, even. He can remember the first time he saw Harry, how his toes curled and his legs went numb. How the chocolate mousse of his eyes warmed Eggsy from the inside out, bringing color to his face after every single bad thing that had happened that year.Yeah, yeah, he gets sopping wet with romance when he starts thinking of the man, but he can’t help himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #Virgin Harry  
> #Yup I went there  
> #Afaik it’s canon  
> "Never experienced companionship"  
> #Harry is still a Kingsman Spy  
> #Eggsy never called in that favor  
> #Yes, Harry knows who Eggsy is but that never comes up  
> #Eggsy’s mom passed away during V-Day  
> #Dean also died then but who cares about that pos  
> #Eggsy is now raising Daisy  
> #Harry did not get shot and killed on V-Day but… (spoiler) that injury will return later in the story from a completely different mission

Eggsy was running late.

Truth be told, it happened more often than he’d like.

He was lucky that the shop owner was a forgiving man, that he wouldn’t be angry at Eggsy, that he would understand, but that didn’t make it any easier. It also helped that he didn’t work for a chain, like Starbucks or something. It was a small, family… or, in this case, sole owned coffee shop that was favored by a lot of locals.

The owner of the shop, an elder man that Eggsy swore was sometimes on his last legs, had moved out of the shop some time ago. And, even at this point, only came in on Monday mornings.

He was great, but he had no kids, no partner, and as far as Eggsy could tell, he never had.

Eggsy ducks his head as he walks briskly, hands tucked away in his pockets and he barely glances up when he sees the crowd of people waiting outside of the shop, some of them talking, some on their phones.

“Sorry, sorry,” he waves when some of them welcome him, “Rough start this mornin’, ‘ow’s everyone doin’?”

It was a mix of ‘well, thank you’s, ‘I’m fine’s, and ‘Good, ‘ow about yerself, Eggsy’s. Or a mix mash of each.

Eggsy nods as he squats to unlock the steel shutters, “‘m good, thanks,” he grunts, lifting it and then moving to the front door, “Barely awake right now, I’ll admit.”

Some of them chuckle, shuffling in close behind him.

Eggsy unlocks the doors, opening them and walking in with the crowd behind him as he reaches out to flick on the lights, “Take a seat while I get everything set up,” he rubs his hands together, “An’ turn on this /bloody/ ‘eat.”

He glances back as he makes his way to the thermostat, nearly tripping on his feet.

“Oh, heya Harry.”

“Good morning, Eggsy.”

Eggsy turns up the heat, stepping around the counter to get the coffee started, working mindlessly as they talk, “‘aven’t seen you in about a week. ‘Ow was the trip?”

“Rather uneventful, I’m afraid.”

“Shame, that,” Eggsy glances up, giving himself a moment to take in all of the man. While everyone else looked ruffled from the cold, Harry always carried this untarnished presence, not a hair out of place. The only telltale sign of him being out in the cold waiting was the soft pink color to his cheeks.

“I didn’t get a lot of free time,” Harry shares, hands rested in his pockets, “Business trip and all that. But I did take a day near the end of it, to try and enjoy it.”

Eggsy nods as he listens, “You werk too much, bruv,” he accuses, trying not to let the smirk tug at his lips and failing, “An’ that’s comin’ from me. What’s a posh gent like you doin’ workin’ a fulltime job?”

“I’ll rest when I’m passed,” Harry says dismissively, “Rather spend my time alive doing what I love.”

It’s presumptuous, but Eggsy half wants to say something like ‘You do what you love? Any chance you’ll do me?’, but he bites his lip.

“I did bring back a little something, though, that I was curious to… I don’t know if you take ‘requests’.”

Eggsy opens his mouth, looking up, “‘uh?”

Harry lifts his hand from his pocket and sets the box on the counter.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell, ‘arry,” Eggsy reaches out for it once his hands are free, “Can I..?”

“Of course,” Harry smiles.

Eggsy carefully opens the box and breathes in, then has to close it when his mouth waters, “Some fancy tea from overseas?”

Harry nods.

“You didn’t wanna make it yerself?”

“What can I say, you’re good at what you do. I wouldn’t dare touch it myself.”

Eggsy blushes and smiles, “You want som’a this today?”

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble. I don’t know if you do this sort of thing.”

Eggsy shrugs, “I don’t see why no’. I’ll keep the price the same, seein’ as you brought yer own tea.”

Harry smiles in what Eggsy can only describe as ‘delight’. It’s the very same smile he gives Eggsy whenever they talk about butterflies.

Eggsy still doesn’t know /why/ a man would get so excited about bugs, but Harry becomes kind of radiant whenever Eggsy brings them up. So maybe he does it sometimes on purpose, when he needs a quick pick-me-up.

He turns to the people at their tables, “Alright, alright, if anyone wants anythin’ /other than/ their usual, lemme know. Otherwise, we’s can start linin’ up an’ get this mornin’ star’ed.”

He winks to Harry, waggling the box carefully and taking it over to get it started while he rings up the forming line of customers.

Harry has been coming to the shop for as long as Eggsy’s worked there. Since day one, even. He can remember the first time he saw Harry, how his toes curled and his legs went numb. How the chocolate mousse of his eyes warmed Eggsy from the inside out, bringing color to his face after every single bad thing that had happened that year.

Yeah, yeah, he gets sopping wet with romance when he starts thinking of the man, but he can’t help himself.

And Harry isn’t really what most people would refer to as a ‘masculine’ man. But Eggsy couldn’t think of a word more appropriate. He was everything a man /should/ be - kind, gentle, firm, intense. And there was something about him that made Eggsy think of those untouched waters in Antarctica. He was something to be treasured, respected, something to be adored.

Sopping wet with romance was right. Geez.

Harry stood by the counter patiently as Eggsy rung up customers and put together orders, half of the line trying to peer around and watch him, the other half breaking the line altogether to see better.

It was no mystery that people in the shop quickly grew to adore him when he’d first started there. Eggsy would never refer to himself as ‘passionate’ or ‘practiced’ when it came to coffee and tea, but he had a way of adapting to his environment that made it natural to him.

He would watch these videos online of people doing weird things with coffee, making designs and stuff, and immediately started doing that when he was comfortable enough working here to try something new.

The owner of the shop wasn’t really about that millennial thinking, making food and beverages an aesthetic thing, but considering how impressed the elder people that came to the shop were, he considered it an appreciation that could cross generations regardless.

Eventually, he got to Harry, who always had a tendency to wait along the left side of the counter, patient as ever, just as taken by him as everyone else.

It wasn’t easy not letting it go to his head, but it often did.

“So I was lookin’ up this tea,” Eggsy says, turning the box in his hand and then settling for lifting it instead to read the bottom.

“Looking it up?”

“On my phone,” Eggsy elaborates.

Harry chuckles, “When did you have time to do that? You’ve been busy since you walked in.”

Eggsy sets the box back down, leaning against the counter, “Magic, duh.”

Harry smiles wider.

“They don’t normally put milk in it,” Eggsy says, putting his hand on his waist, “You want me ter keep it ou’ or..?”

“Like you would any other, I would assume.”

Eggsy nods, “Alright,” he says as he carefully measures it out into a paper filter, curling the end around the handle before he pours the water in, leaving it to steep while he gets the milk, “Don’t blame me if it tastes like bollocks, guv.”

“I doubt anything you make would ever taste in such a way.”

Eggsy walks back, leaning on the counter once more, “You would be surprised.” He lifts the tea to the top counter for Harry, setting the milk by it and stretching, “You in town fer a few days now?”

“Shouldn’t be leaving again any time soon,” Harry says, carefully removing his coat and hanging it up. Eggsy’s only slightly disappointed to realize he has on his jacket, the set of it perfect on his shoulders and arms. For once, just /once/, Eggsy would love for him to come in, no jacket, sleeves rolled up, looking like sex on those long, long legs, “Crisis averted.”

Eggsy winces when he twinges and leans back in to support himself as he teases the older man, “Things must be rough in the tailoring world.”

“As you say: ‘you would be surprised’,” Harry responds, watching him closely, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine,” Eggsy moves back over to the coffee machines, changing things up, “Sometimes I feel like I’m eighty, swear down.”

“Something you should have looked at?”

Eggsy shrugs as he makes himself a cappuccino, “Nah, sometimes I just don’t sleep as well as I’d like,” or sometimes he’s getting up at 2 and taking almost an hour getting his sister back to sleep.

“What is that you’re making?”

Eggsy smiles at him and shakes his head, “You’d hate it.”

“That so?”

“It’s a sweet li’l thing,” Eggsy elaborates as he puts on some whip and cinnamon, “Total garbage, trust me.”

Harry removes his tea bag, setting it on the plate Eggsy offers and then he pours in the milk. He leans in just slightly and breathes it in.

“Good smell to it,” Eggsy says as he hands back the box, “‘ope it tastes as well as it smells.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Harry then pushes the box back, “Would you keep it here? Is that’s not too much.”

Eggsy blinks, “Uh, sure, yeah,” he says and takes it over to the cabinet where they store all the tea, setting it in and making a card for it just in case one of the other employees gets confused.

He hears a sound from behind him that runs chill bumps down his neck, lifting hairs there and on his arms before going straight to his cock. Carefully, he turns back to see Harry sipping the tea. He all but waddles over, trying not to be /too/ obvious.

“That good?”

“Quite,” Harry says, smiling again with that twinkle in his eye, “Thank you for making this, my dear boy.”

Eggsy feels his whole body warm up by about six degrees, “Any time, Harry.”

“You have quite a way with the things you make here,” Harry tells him as he finishes off the rest of the tea, “Don’t let anyone tell you different.”

“Thanks, guv.”

“I can hardly remember a time when you weren’t making my tea,” Harry stands from his seat, taking back up his coat and pulling it on, “Wouldn’t have it any other way. Good day, Eggsy.”

Eggsy nods, trying not to drum his fingers on the counter, “You too, Harry. See you tomorrow.”

“You will.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Who’s ‘Harry’?”

Eggsy looks back from the register, “Don’t touch that one, bruv.”

“‘Harry’ is Eggsy’s boyfriend.”

Eggsy’s cheeks heat and he glares at Roxy, throwing a straw at her.

Brandon looks at him in surprise, “You didn’t tell me you ‘ad a boyfriend. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Don’t you think I’d tell you, if I did?”

“Yeah,” Brandon pauses for a long second and then frowns, “Oh, is she takin’ a piss?”

Roxy leans back against the counter, drying off a mug, “Kind of, kind of /not/.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes, turning his attention back to the customer at the register.

“He mostly comes by in the mornings,” Roxy explains, “He’s this tall man that dresses really nicely, he’s actually quite charming.”

“Charmin’ in Eggsy’s definition o’ the word?”

“In /every/ definition of the word,” Roxy says, causing Eggsy to lift a brow, “The man is /never/ anything more or less than a complete gentleman. Eggsy’s quite taken by him.”

“Rox,” Eggsy warns her.

“You are.”

“Yeah, but is he /old/?” Brandon asks, “Eggsy always tells me about these amazin’ men an’ then I find out they’re old enough to be my old man.”

“He’s old,” Roxy confirms, “Probably in his fifties.”

Eggsy turns back, “No way, ‘e’s like early forties at the most.”

“Late fifties,” Roxy says confidently, turning back to Brandon, “But he holds himself really well.”

Brandon makes a face, “Early forties is pushin’ it, bruv,” he says to Eggsy, “Really, Eggs? Really?”

“Shut up.”

“Why do you do this to yerself?”

Eggsy turns to look at him, “Do what?”

“Fall in love with the most unattainable men on the planet, men that could be your /grandad/, now.”

“Bugger off, Brandon.”

Brandon moves closer to him, “Really, Eggs. You’ll be forty an’ ‘e’ll be… wha’? Eighty years old? /Eighty/.”

“Yer math is a bit off. And I don’t like ‘im /because/ of his age.”

“Maybe no’, but it’s a factor. A factor that keeps returnin’ an’ returnin’.”

Roxy cuts in then to actually defend him, “In all fairness, I’d be taken in by Harry’s charm too, if I wasn’t with Hamish, I’d probably flirt with him.”

“Thank you, Rox,” Eggsy holds out a hand to her, “‘e’s different, trust me.”

“I don’t.”

Roxy laughs.

“I don’t think he’s /really/ in his late fifties, that’s pushin’ it,” Eggsy says in his own defense, finally, “‘e is quite a bit older though. But ‘e’s gorgeous. ‘E’s got legs for /days/ and beautiful brown eyes. But yer right.”

Brandon looks surprised, “I am?”

“E’s completely unattainable,” Eggsy agrees, “More unattainable than… than… than Elvis.”

“Elvis is dead.”

“Exactly,” Eggsy responds, “So unattainable, I’d ‘ave better luck findin’ a time machine an’ goin’ to the past an convincin’ Elvis to fuck me in the arse.”

“Which Elvis are we talking about?” Roxy asks.

Eggsy holds out his arms, “Any of them, ‘im at ‘is best, at ‘is absolute best. Jail ‘ouse rock, I don’ care. A thousand times more attainable.”

Brandon winces, “Ouch. That bad?”

“‘E never ‘as a ‘air out of line, bruv,” Eggsy explains, “‘e always says exactly what ‘e means an’ never more than ‘e should. ‘E would fuckin’ charm the pants off Elvis ‘imself.”

“Well, I guess that’s an upside,” Brandon pats him on the back, “Save yerself the pain of ‘im dyin’ when you’re in yer prime.”

“Shut up, Brandon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere (24k words). For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy changes around a few things on the shift sheet, taking a quick picture of it and sending it to John for approval. He’s putting it back up when there’s a soft knock on the office door, “Yeah, Jamal?”

“Roxy’s in wif’ your girl.”

Eggsy smiles wide, “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

He walks out, holding out his arms when Daisy runs over to him and wraps her arms around his legs.

“Did auntie Rox do yer hair, luv?”

“She did,” Daisy says, holding up something for him.

“They were growing out on the pavement,” Roxy tells him as he squats so Daisy can tuck the blue flower in his hair just above his ear.

He helps her fix it in place so it won’t fall.

“It’s beau’iful, luv, thank you.”

Daisy giggles and kisses his cheek.

He lifts her, setting her on the counter and looking at Roxy, “Thanks fer watchin’ her fer me. She been okay?”

Roxy nods, “I wanted to ask you something about that, actually.”

Eggsy lifts his brows, “Yeah?”

“Hamish wanted to come by in an hour or so.”

Eggsy frowns, “Okay?”

“Well,” Roxy’s eyes widen, “I wanted to know if it would be okay if we took Daisy out for…” she glances at Daisy, “I-c-e-c-r-e-a-m.”

Eggsy nods when he realizes what she’s asking, “You wanna take ‘er out wif’ ya? That’s fine. Why is that such a big deal?”

“Well,” Roxy says, just as nervously as she had the first time, “I wanted to give Hamish a chance to see what it was like having a… having a kid around.”

He smiles slowly then when he understands, “Yer tryin’ ter convince ‘im to ‘ave kids with you? Usin’ my girl as bait on the line. Not a bad idea, seein’ as she’s so well behaved.”

“She /is/,” Roxy agrees, “I absolutely adore her, she’s been such an angel.”

“My little angel,” Eggsy says, leaning over and kissing Daisy’s head, “Of course you can. I don’t care if you spoil ‘er rotten. Just make sure she doesn’t eat any dairy.”

Roxy blinks.

“She’s lactose intolerant.”

“Oh.”

“I’m takin’ a piss,” Eggsy chuckles, “She can eat all the dairy she wants,” he turns to Daisy, “Tell auntie Roxy what yer allergic to, luv.”

Daisy looks right at Roxy and then says, in a flat tone, “Bollocks.”

Eggsy bursts into laughter, covering her mouth, “Oh my god, why…” he’s laughing so hard he can’t actually keep her mouth closed and she giggles with him.

“Eggsy,” Roxy says in a chiding tone.

“I didn’t teach ‘er that, honest. She’s allergic to /nuts/.”

“Bollo-” Eggsy covers Daisy’s mouth more firmly.

“Stop sayin’ that, why’re you sayin’ that, Dais’?”

He pulls his hand back for her to answer.

“A boy at school told me that’s what they are.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes, “Must ‘ave a crush on you then, if ‘e’s pickin’ on you so much.”

Roxy smiles then, shaking her head, “Don’t say ‘bollocks’,” she tells Daisy, “He’s joking when he tells you to do that, understand?”

“Daddy thought it was funny though.”

Eggsy and Roxy both blink at her in surprise.

“Eggs.”

Eggsy glances back to Jamal, stopping when he sees Harry standing there and his stomach lurches, “‘arry!” he shouts in such shock that Roxy winces, “Jamal, charge ‘im for the oolong.”

Harry pays, walking around the counter to Eggsy and bowing his head slightly, “Good afternoon, Eggsy.”

“Afternoon, guv,” Eggsy says and smiles, “Lemme get started on yer tea.”

“And who is this darling little girl?” Harry asks and Eggsy sees those soft brown eyes sharpen, observing Daisy, “She’s got your eyes.”

“She does, doesn’t she?” Eggsy smiles to himself, grabbing the tea from up in the cabinet and bringing everything around so he can prepare it closer to them.

“And your chin,” Harry continues to observe, “Your ears, even. Is this your daughter?”

Roxy laughs.

Eggsy blushes, glancing back up at Harry once he’s got the right amount of tea in the paper filter, “Pretty much.”

Harry lifts a brow, waiting for him to elaborate.

“She’s my baby sis,” Eggsy tells him, “Although she really is technically mine. She… we… uhm…” he glances away, pouring the hot water into the cup, “Mum was killed in the ‘ole V-Day thing, y’know.”

When Eggsy looks back, he sees the complete sorrow in Harry’s eyes, the grief in them, and it’s both touching and confusing to see.

“‘Er dad died in it as well,” Eggsy shrugs, “So’s I got ‘er.”

“My deepest apologies.”

Eggsy blinks, “What’re you apologizin’ fer?”

“I didn’t mean to dredge up such a fresh and painful memory,” Harry tells him.

Eggsy shrugs again, “No’ that fresh. An’ it’s pre’y painful for all of us, guv. It’s okay. It is what it is.”

Harry smiles sadly then, “You’re an incredibly brave young man, taking on such a responsibility.”

He feels a nudge from Roxy, just below the counter and out of sight, and he blushes harder, “Yeah, well,” he turns and kisses Daisy’s head, “She’s my girl, I couldn’t go lettin’ someone else ‘ave ‘er.”

Roxy picks up Daisy from the counter then, “We should get going, see you later, Eggs.”

“Yeah, alright,” Eggsy responds, lifting the cup to the counter for Harry and turning to get the milk, “Dais’ was pretty much mine before the ‘ole thing ‘appened anyways.”

“That so?”

“Mum was always pretty busy,” Eggsy explains, “So was I, but I took on all of Daisy’s responsibilities because we ‘ad this complete arsehole livin’ with us.”

“The father, I presume?”

Eggsy nods, “You presume right, don’t miss ‘im one bit.” He sets the milk up on the counter.

“This is lovely.”

Eggsy was about to say something like ‘don’t worry about it’ when Harry’s hand reaches out and touches just above his ear. He freezes, eyes wide, and then he realizes what’s there. If he could blush harder at all, he would’ve.

“Oh, thanks,” Eggsy smiles, going weak in the knees, “Daisy found it out on ‘er walkabout, I guess.”

“Chicory,” Harry says then, finally taking a seat, “Quite appropriate. The root can be used to make coffee. And the leaves are completely edible, they make a great addition to a salad.”

Eggsy looks at him in surprise, “Seriously?”

Harry nods.

“Flowers an’ butterflies,” Eggsy’s smile grows and he leans on the counter, “Yer quite a manly man, Mr. Hart.”

Eggsy swears down that he sees Harry’s cheeks color at that comment.

“Not as manly as my mother would’ve preferred, I’m afraid.”

It’s an interesting fact to be shared and Eggsy immediately pockets it, eyes tightening, “No?”

“Well,” Harry rests his spoon on the plate by his tea, “She-”

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Eggsy holds a hand up, “Like, I didn’t mean it as an insult at all,” he apologizes, “I like it, actually.”

Harry lifts a brow.

“I mean,” Eggsy shuffles a little, “A real man, right?”

Harry waits.

“Doesn’t let those kinds of things bother ‘im. Colors an’ shite, pinks an’ purples an’ yellows. Y’know?”

“Indeed.”

Eggsy clears his throat, “A real man wouldn’t be ashamed of likin’ butterflies an’ flowers an’ crossin’ ‘is legs-” he sees Harry glance down, “The kinda stuff that bothers some others. I like it.”

“Do you?”

Eggsy is digging a fucking grave right now, he’s sure.

He starts to say something else, anything, to try and cover his arse, when his phone starts ringing. He holds his hand out to Harry, turning to speak when he answers.

“‘Lo?”

_“Take me... off the schedule... on Monday... would you, boy?”_

Eggsy frowns, “Yeah, alright. Everything okay, guv?”

_“I’d like... you to drop by... if you can... either today... or... tomorrow.”_

Eggsy feels his stomach turn in a really nervous, first day of school sort of way.

“Of course,” he says tightly, “I can come by now, if you’d like.”

_“Only if... you can... spare the time... Gary.”_

Eggsy’s brows tighten together, “Yeah, I’ll come right away. Be there soon.”

_“Alright... see you then.”_

He hangs up, turning to see the look of concern on Harry’s face.

“My boy, are you alright?”

Eggsy touches the counter numbly, meeting Harry’s eyes and shaking his head, “Uhm,” his brows tighten.

“Was that John?” Jamal asks from behind him.

Eggsy turns to him and nods, “He wants me to come by.”

“I haven’t seen him in for some time now,” Harry offers, looking only somewhat uncomfortable.

“‘E’s been sick,” Eggsy says lowly, reaching out to grab his coat from the rack, “I ‘ad ‘im on the schedule fer Monday but ‘e asked me to take ‘im off.”

Harry nods in understanding, “Do you want me to accompany you?”

“I’ll be fine, thanks.”

“You look as though you’re about to pass out.”

Eggsy walks around the counter, it’s actually the first time him and Harry have been on the same side of it, oddly enough.

“I /feel/ like I’m gonna pass out,” he admits, pulling on his coat, “‘e’s like a dad ter me.”

Harry stands as well, “You sure you want to go alone?”

Eggsy smiles up at him, /oh god ‘e’s tall/. He knew he was tall, of course, but being this close up…

“Yeah, thanks though, guv, yer a great man.”

Harry smiles sadly and then takes his scarf from the seat beside him and wraps it around Eggsy’s neck, “You really should dress warmer, there’s still quite a bite of cold in the air.”

Eggsy would complain, except now all he can smell is that amazingly calming scent of Harry’s… /cologne? Aftershave?/ Whatever it is, it’s like catnip to him.

“‘Fanks,” Eggsy says, blushing and staring up at him, “See you tomorrow?”

“Likely.”

* * *

The entire visit with John is one of the most uncomfortable, heartbreaking things Eggsy has ever had to endure in his entire life.

He’s been working at the coffee shop for nearly six years. He’s worked there the longest out of any employee to date, still hired on or otherwise. And John has no one to inherit the place, should he pass away.

The whole visit is to speak with a lawyer, going through his credentials and adding his name on to be the one that inherits the shop.

As much as Eggsy tries to talk John out of it, the old man wins through in the end. He even insists after the lawyer brings up the eighteen months Eggsy was locked up after stealing a car. And still, John is just as insistent about it. Eggsy tries to offer Roxy as a better candidate, but John shoots that offer down quickly.

Eggsy goes as low as to threaten to put baked goods on the menu should John pass away and John just laughs at him and tells him he should.

It’s all really frustrating.

The entire thing leaves Eggsy in a state.

And less than three months later, John passes away and the shop is his.

In a matter of moments, he changes from a barista into a shop owner, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He had honestly hoped John had a few years in him at /least/, time for him to get used to the idea.

And now he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere (24k words). For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you gonna clean up the upstairs?”

Eggsy frowns as he sits at the front display (more or less in it, really), changing a few things about it that he’s been wanting to change for some time now. He never wanted to ask John, but now he doesn’t have to.

“The upstairs? Why?”

“Well,” Brandon hands over the coffee to a waiting customer, “You could move everything out an’ move yerself in.”

Eggsy blinks, turning back and looking at him.

“It’s just an idea,” Brandon shrugs, “You wouldn’t ‘ave to commute to work anymore, an’ it’s more than enough room for you and Miss Daisy.”

Eggsy purses his lips, “What do I do wi’f what all’s up there now?”

“All’a that’s yours now, bruv.”

“I guess so.”

“Sell it? Donate it?”

Eggsy nods slowly.

“Get Harry to help you carry it all down, that way you can test whether or no’ ‘e is as strong as ‘e looks.”

Eggsy’s mouth waters, but he shakes his head, “I got you an’ Jamal an’ Liam, an’ you want me to ask the sharp-dressed posh gent I been crushin’ on for six years to carry couches an’ stuff downstairs?” he hears the door open, arms still outstretched to peel off one of the little designs from the window, “You want me to ask ‘legs for days’ to ‘elp me move into the flat above the coffee shop? Are you mad?”

“‘Legs for days’?”

Eggsy pales and looks over to see Harry standing in the front door.

Harry stares at him, then frowns when he sees what Eggsy’s doing, “You’re changing the decor?”

“Probably a lot, guv,” Eggsy admits, hoping he just dodged a bullet.

“It has been looking rather neglected, hasn’t it?”

Eggsy nods, “I gots a few ideas, first I gotta get it clean.”

“‘Legs for days’, you want yer tea?”

Harry turns in confusion, “Are you talking to me?”

Eggsy blushes and glares at Brandon, “You tryin’ to get fired, bruv?”

A few of the patrons laugh at the exchange.

Then Harry looks to him, “Was that me?”

“Wha’?” Eggsy asks, moving off the display and walking to the back.

Harry follows him, taking a seat, “That you were referring to.”

Eggsy shrugs as he throws away the little sticker and washes his hands, “Yeah, yer a tall man.”

“I get it,” Brandon mutters to Eggsy then.

“Wha’?”

Brandon nudges his head back towards Harry, “I see why. I get it.”

Eggsy pushes him away, blushing harder.

“You’re planning to move upstairs?”

He looks back to Harry as he finishes cleaning the soap from his arms, “Caught that, did you?”

“Caught a few things, I believe.”

Eggsy glances back as he moves to take a look through the cabinet, “What’re you in the mood for?”

“Could you… actually…”

Eggsy stops, frowning, “Wha’?”

“Chamomile would be lovely.”

“You tryin’ to fall asleep?” he reaches his arm back as far as it can go, then stops and looks around for the stool, “Not many people here tryin’ to… Brandon, where’s the footstool?”

Brandon shrugs.

Eggsy stops when he feels the soft press to his back as Harry reaches over his shoulder and plucks it from the back of the cabinet.

He blushes, turning and taking the offered box, “Alright, show off,” he smiles when Harry lifts a brow, “Thanks, guv.”

Harry turns to walk back around the counter and this time Eggsy sees it, the careful steps, the tense shoulders. He’d probably be blind and still see the severe state of pain Harry is in.

“Everything okay, ‘arry?” he asks slowly, taking a cup and plate, a spoon, a paper filter for the tea, and the box of chamomile over to where Harry sits. Eggsy doesn’t really serve people in the afternoons, just in the mornings and pretty much any time Harry’s there, so he leaves Brandon to do what he does best.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Eggsy shrugs, but doesn’t push. He /does/ worry internally, though, practically screaming and panicking on the inside.

“I’ve actually taken the next few days off, for it.”

“Any’fing I can ‘elp wif’?”

“You’re too kind, this will be perfect, thank you.”

“I make a mean chamomile,” Eggsy offers and smirks, “Just you wait.”

Harry looks surprised, “For something you don’t make often, I’m intrigued.”

“I don’t make it often in the shop,” Eggsy tells him, “That much is true. But at home, this is made religiously.”

“That so?”

“Back when my step dad was around, I was drinkin’ this stuff like it was water,” Eggsy explains as he twists the bag around the handle and pours water from the kettle, “An’ on my own I ‘ave it almost every night now. Daisy loves it as well, she calls it ‘flower tea’.”

Harry stares at him, seemingly enamored by his talking.

“We ‘ave this little thing at ‘ome that keeps the leaves an’ stuff up to the top so’s you can see it,” Eggsy continues, “I hate it because it doesn’t steep properly, but Daisy’s only a kid so she’s mostly just focused on the flowers.”

“As all children should be.”

Eggsy and him share a smile and he lifts the tea up onto the counter, getting the milk as well, “Prepare yourself,” he says as he sets it out, “Yer not drivin’ ‘ome, right?”

“No, I have a taxi,” Harry motions out the window of the shop and sure enough Eggsy can see it parked out front.

Jesus, the guy is paying for a taxi to sit in wait while he drinks his tea.

“So why the sudden change in decor?” Harry asks curiously as Eggsy moves around the counter and takes a seat by him, “Is everything… is John..?”

Eggsy frowns and shakes his head slowly, “John passed away about two weeks ago.”

“Oh Eggsy.”

Eggsy blinks when Harry rests a hand on his own.

“I’m so terribly sorry to hear that,” Harry says gently, “I remember our previous conversation, how close he was to you. If you need anything, anything at all, I’m here.”

He swallows tightly, blushing. God, he’s always blushing like a schoolgirl around Harry, “Thanks, guv. That means a lot.”

“Is the shop going to be alright?”

Eggsy lifts his brows, “Hm?”

Harry motions around, “I’m assuming, because it’s still running.”

“John signed the shop over to me,” Eggsy explains, “When I was leavin’ that day, that’s what ‘e wanted me for.”

Harry looks both surprised and impressed, then he smiles slowly, “I thought it was strange that I hadn’t seen you out in the afternoons, and you haven’t been wearing the aprons apart from the first hour in the morning.”

“Observant,” Eggsy teases, smiling.

“Of course.”

“Yeah, I’m the boss man now, it’s really weird.”

“You deserve it,” Harry tells him firmly, “You’ve been here for quite some time, you’ve worked hard. You’ve been opening for the last four years.”

Eggsy’s eyes widen. Christ, he really /is/ observant.

“I don’t know how long you’ve been doing the schedule-”

“Four years as well.”

“There you go,” Harry holds out his hand, smiling proudly.

“I was even the one that hired on the last wha’... five people?”

Harry nods, “I believe it. Will you be hiring anyone to take your place?”

Eggsy frowns in confusion, then realizes that Harry is technically right, they’re down one man, even though that man barely came in three or four times a month when he could.

“Probably not. You think we should ‘ave a tv?”

“Are you asking for my input?”

Eggsy shrugs, “Yer a classy man with good taste. I bet you’ve got loads of good ideas in that ‘ead of yers.”

“Perhaps not a tv,” Harry muses aloud, “A reading nook?”

Eggsy’s eyes widen slowly, “Oh my gawd, that’s a great idea.”

Harry inclines his head, “If I’ve got anymore, I would be delighted to share.”

“I’m all ears, guv,” Eggsy smiles wide and glances back to the corner that Harry was suggesting for the reading area - it could fit.

“I’ll let you know.”

Eggsy turns back to him, “Someone sounds sleepy.”

“I do have to say that you have mastered the art of a chamomile tea,” Harry compliments him, “Keep this up and I’ll never be able to make myself a proper tea again.”

Eggsy shrugs, “Yer welcome?”

“Thank you, darling,” Harry carefully stands from his seat, saying his goodbyes and giving Eggsy one last warm look before leaving.

He leans on his arm, swooning in silence when Brandon breaks it for him.

“Gent called you ‘darling’, Eggsy, ‘ow gay can you get?”

Eggsy smiles so wide then that he’s not sure if his lips will be able to retain their proper form, “‘e did, didn’t ‘e?”

“Yer droolin’, bruv.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere (24k words). For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy slowly walks through the market, yawning into his hand and reaching out to grab the door for the milk when he realizes he’s too far from it. He moves forward just a little bit and hears a gasp from someone ahead.

“Sorry, sorry,” he looks forward, to the front of the cart, stopping when he sees a familiar backside, “‘arry?” he asks, eyes slowly going up.

“Eggsy?”

He blushes, and there it is. Less than a minute around the guy and his cheeks are already flush with color.

“Sorry about that, guv, ‘m passin’ ou’ ‘ere.”

“Whatever are you doing at the shop this late?”

“Could ask you the same ‘fing.”

“Last minute trip, I’m afraid.”

Eggsy frowns, “Yer not comin’ in to the shop tomorrow mornin’?”

“Got a flight to the states soon,” Harry explains.

“States?”

“Oh, the United States,” Harry says and chuckles.

Eggsy nods a few times, “Where you goin’ ter in America?”

“Miami, actually.”

“Like the song?”

“The Will Smith song?” Harry asks, “Yes, I suppose.”

“Nah, nah, guv, Billy Joel,” Eggsy explains, then mutters out the tune the best he can, singing softly, “ _I've seen the lights go out on Broadway._ ”

Harry pauses and stares at him, eyes wide and pleased.

Eggsy moves his cart, reaching out to get a gallon of milk, “Me mum used to love that song. All apocalypse’y, innit? _They say a handful still survive_ ,” he continues to sing, “ _To tell the world about the way the lights went out. And keep the memory alive._ ”

He stops when he realizes Harry’s staring at him like he’s grown two heads.

“So yer goin’ ter miami.”

“I am,” Harry recovers calmly, “It might have a dash of apocalyptical nature, in its own respects.”

Eggsy chuckles.

“What about yourself? Why are you here shopping so late when you always open mornings?”

“I know, right?” Eggsy yawns, leaning on his cart as they walk together, “Was asleep about three hours before Rox called me.”

“Roxy, Mrs. Morton,” Harry nods in understanding, “She’s watching Daisy tonight, correct?”

Eggsy nods, “You listen and remember stuff really well there, ‘arry,” he says sleepily, “She was havin’ a ‘ard time sleepin’ so’s I went over there to make ‘er some tea, like I told you. That always ‘elps. So, since I was already out, figured I’d drop by an’ pick up a few last minute things.”

“I see.”

“Unfortunately, I ‘ad tea as well, /and/ I’m goin’ off only three hours of sleep.”

“You’re driving home?”

Eggsy nods again, stifling another yawn.

“Eggsy, it makes me terribly uncomfortable to imagine you driving home when you can barely steer a cart through a shop.”

Eggsy chuckles, “You got a point. I’ll just smack me face a bunch’a times.”

“Allow me to drive you home.”

“‘Arry,” Eggsy shakes his head, “Nah, nah, you gotta get to Miami.”

“That plane leaves when I need it to leave,” Harry says firmly, “Let me drive you home, please. I would never forgive myself if I let you go home alone like this.”

Eggsy sighs and drops his shoulders, “Okay, okay, _you can be the boss daddy, you can be the boss_ ,” he folds, not noticing how Harry’s cheeks color and his shoulders stiffen, “But ‘ow are you gonna get home yerself?”

“Take a taxi, like I always do.”

“Don’t like drivin’?”

Harry tilts his head, “Honestly? I’m normally far too busy to drive.”

Eggsy shakes his head, “It still is astonishin’ ‘ow busy you are for a rich gent. I f’ought all rich people were all lazy and solely focused on parties and raisin’ more money to sit on.”

“Perhaps,” Harry agrees, “But some of us take pride in our work.”

“I like that you do.”

Harry stops when Eggsy reaches out to grab a few things off one of the shelves.

“Wha’ would you do if it wasn’t tailorin’?”

“I would be a Lepidopterologist.”

“Wha’?”

Harry chuckles, “The study of moths and butterflies.”

Eggsy laughs, nodding a few times, “Yeah, yeah, that makes perfect sense.”

They don’t really chat as they ring up and leave the shop. Eggsy leads Harry to his car and starts to climb into the driver’s side when Harry stops him.

“Oh, yeah,” Eggsy says and moves back around to the passenger’s side, wiping his sleepy eyes, “Honestly I kind of forgot.”

“Keys?”

Eggsy hands them over, meeting Harry’s eyes when their hands brush together.

He puts on his seatbelt, watching Harry pull his tie over his own seatbelt and shifting the seat back as well as checking the mirrors and changing them accordingly.

“Legs for days,” Eggsy mutters and he hears Harry chuckle from his side, “Told ye.”

“Does Daisy stay with your friend often?”

Eggsy shrugs, “Sometimes. I don’t like lettin’ ‘er stay too long. But whenever ‘er ‘usband’s there she likes to ‘ave Dais’ around.”

Harry makes an interested, curious sound in the back of his throat.

“She’s tryin’ to get ‘im to want to ‘ave babies,” Eggsy explains, “Been tryin’ fer some time, but ‘e’s pretty set on waitin’ for… I don’t know what.”

“Shame, she would be an excellent mother.”

Eggsy nods, “She would, she really would.”

“Ah,” Harry says then, as though he’s just realized something, “She’s getting him used to the idea of what it would be like to have a child in the house, and to have that kind of connection with them. Not a bad idea.”

“It’s positively manipulative,” Eggsy chuckles, “But ‘e’s good at resistin’ ‘er charm. Left up ‘ere.”

“Thank you,” Harry says, driving flawlessly through the empty streets.

Eggsy feels his cellphone buzz, shifting so he can get it from his back pocket. He looks at the message, quickly responding.

“Everything alright?”

“Bummer,” Eggsy groans and puts his phone on his lap, “Guess ‘e’s gotta go.”

Harry tenses at his side, “What?”

“Some emergency at work,” Eggsy explains, “Right up ‘ere. ‘ow ironic is that?”

“Quite,” Harry says, looking at Eggsy, “What’s her husband do for a living?”

“I dunno.”

Eggsy motions for where Harry needs to turn next, then finally just types it in on his GPS on his phone and sets it out for Harry. They drive in silence again and Eggsy starts to actually pass out.

He doesn’t even stir when Harry parks, nor when he gets out of the car and walks around, opening the door gently and touching him on the shoulder.

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy opens his eyes when he feels the belt unbuckle, “Oh, we here already?”

“I’ll help you with the groceries.”

“Thanks, guv,” Eggsy says, sleepily climbing out of the car.

He locks it up, keeping his keys in his hand as they walk together.

“‘Ow long are you gonna be in Miami for?”

“Not sure, honestly. Could be a couple days, could be a week.”

“Try to actually sightsee, will ya?” Eggsy mumbles as they walk up the stairs, “It’s such a shame you go to these nice places and never actually take in the sights.”

Harry chuckles, walking alongside him until Eggsy stops by his door.

“This is me.”

Harry nods curtly and carefully sets down the bags, “I know that I will be in Miami for some unspecified time, but I wonder if I could take you out some time, when I return.”

“Huh?” Eggsy blinks, staring up at him.

“For dinner. If that’s not too presumptuous.”

“Wha’?”

Harry clarifies, “I would like to take you out to dinner.”

“Why?”

“Think about it,” Harry says softly, “Or don’t. If you’re not interested then I hope that no harm has been made to our friendship. I just think that I would have to be an imbecile not to be forward about my feelings at some point - at least once, whether I make a complete fool of myself or not.”

Eggsy feels like his feet are sinking into the ground.

“Goodnight, Eggsy. Do get some rest.”

He watches Harry leave, unable to say or do anything.

He’s not actually sure how long he stands there, but next thing he knows he’s waking up the next morning in his bed.

“Fuckin’ hell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere (24k words). For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	6. Chapter 6

“He /didn’t/ kiss you?”

“Nah,” Eggsy lifts the cover on the couch, looking at it and looking back up to Liam and Jamal, “‘e’s a proper gent, you think ‘e would?”

Liam shrugs, “I would.”

“Yeah, but yer not a proper gent, now, are ya?”

Jamal chuckles, nudging him, “Sure it wasn’t a dream, bruv?”

“I’m very sure,” Eggsy defends himself, “If it was a dream, ‘e woulda taken me inside an’ fucked me like a man.”

Liam winces, “Too much detail, Eggs, man.”

“You asked for it, teasin’ me.”

“Do we wanna keep this?”

Eggsy frowns and shrugs, “Why?”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to make like a little book area? Could ‘ave couches like this one.”

Eggsy stares, then takes a seat on it, “Actually, yeah. That’s a good idea. Let’s get that moved down there, then. Lift it, don’t drag.”

The two nod, rolling up their sleeves.

Eggsy looks around the room, walking over to the bookshelf. Technically, everything they’ll need to make the little reading area is pretty much already in his possession, he’s just got to get it all in the right place.

He grabs a few books to take them down - not like he can take the whole shelf, books and all.

“Rox, hey.”

“Hey, Eggsy.”

“What’re you doin’ ‘ere on yer day off?”

Roxy sighs and leans on the counter, “Missing my man.”

Eggsy nods in understanding and sets the books on the counter, “Wanna ‘elp the clean up upstairs?”

“You moving in?”

“Yup.”

Roxy smiles, “Can’t say I’ve ever been up there before.”

“Let’s just say it’s an upgrade no matter wha’.”

“I don’t mind helping,” Roxy gets up from her seat, taking Daisy with her.

“‘Sides, you’re missin’ out on all the gossip,” Jamal says from behind them as they start up the stairs together.

Roxy lifts her brows at him, “Gossip?”

Eggsy sighs and blushes, “It’s really no’ that big of a deal.”

“‘E’s full of it, Rox, ‘e’s been blabberin’ for the last… well, since I got in, really.”

“What’s going on?” Roxy presses.

“‘Arry may have… asked me to go out wif ‘im.”

“He came in this morning?”

Eggsy shakes his head, “No, I bumped into ‘im last night after ‘aving tea wif’ Dais’.”

“At two in the morning? What were you and him doing ‘bumping into one another’ at two in the morning?”

“Don’t phrase it like that, oh my gods.”

Roxy waits for him to respond as they grab books from the shelves together.

“I went shoppin’, so did ‘e, apparently.”

“And he asked you out?”

“To dinner, yeah,” Eggsy elaborates.

“What did you say?”

Jamal starts laughing, loud enough that Eggsy kicks him in the leg before trudging downstairs.

“I didn’t say anything,” Eggsy admits, “Like… at all. I just stood there rooted to the spot like a complete moron.”

“Oh, Eggs.”

“I know, I know.”

Roxy walks ahead of him now, “Did he get angry?”

“Not at all, are you kiddin’? ‘E was a complete gentleman, of course. Made me feel like shite even more though, ‘f I’m bein’ completely honest,” Eggsy says as they drop off books before going back up again, “What ‘e told me though…”

“Yeah?” Roxy stops, “What’d he say?”

“‘E said ‘e’d ‘ave to be an idiot not to tell me about ‘ow ‘e felt,” Eggsy blushes, “That’s what ‘e said.”

Roxy smiles sadly, “Gonna have to set him straight next time you see him then, aren’t you?”

“Guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere (24k words). For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay today, I honestly forgot. Lol. It got to be this time and I was like... oh shit, it's Thursday. XP

Eggsy trudges downstairs, scratching his stomach and yawning, still halfway through the process of getting dressed.

He stops at the last steps to pull on his shoes, then makes his way to the front doors to unlock everything. It’s a little weird doing it all from the inside out, but having the extra thirty minutes of sleep isn’t half bad.

Squatting to get the steel shutters, he finally lifts it and peers out, smiling at everyone.

“Surprise.”

A few of them chuckle and he holds the door open.

“Biggest upside, I already got everythin’ goin’ about ten minutes ago. Let me know if you want anythin’ other than your us-” he stops when he sees Harry at the back of the line, not a hair out of place, double-breasted jacket buttoned closed, looking like an absolute dream.

He leans on the door, “Long time no see.”

“My apologies,” Harry inclines his head, “Miami took longer than I anticipated.”

“No problem, guv.”

Harry smiles softly.

“Yes.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“My answer,” Eggsy elaborates, then motions for Harry to lean down by curling his finger.

Harry leans a little.

Eggsy reaches up, gripping Harry’s tie to pull him down even lower and planting one on him.

Harry gasps against his lips, but leans into it and kisses him back almost immediately. His hands drop to Eggsy’s waist, drawing him closer.

The older man tastes like everything good in the world, clean and smoky like lapsang souchong, with a sharp taste like orange peels or something close to that. He almost folds in on himself there, or melts into the ground, or spontaneously combusts.

Eggsy pulls back then (not an easy thing to do), licking his lips as he lets go of Harry’s tie and he smiles up at him, “Tonight?”

“I… indeed.”

He winks at Harry, “Tea?”

“Please.”

“That peach oolong or..?”

“Please, Eggsy.”

Eggsy leads the way back into the shop, blushing when the patrons start clapping and he ducks his head, “Alright, alright, calm down now. Any… any changes to any orders?”

When no one responds, he motions for them to line up, putting together orders and charging cards. It’s all like second nature to him at this point, but having Harry watching him /after/ sharing that kiss adds just a little touch of intensity to the entire thing.

His lips still tingle, rolling his tongue in his mouth to taste as much of it as he can.

Once he’s finished and working on Harry’s tea and has the milk set out, only then does he finally speak up, “You ‘ave tea this mornin’ already?”

“I have,” Harry responds, that usual kind of secret smile on his face.

“Lapsang?”

Harry’s brows raise, “How did you know?”

Eggsy shrugs as he licks his lips, then winks at Harry, “Magic.”

Harry chuckles and finally takes his seat, unbuttoning his jacket, “One of the few teas I can make that don’t disappoint me.”

“Lapsang is easy,” Eggsy nods in agreement, then licks his lips again, “Citrusy.”

Harry laughs in astonishment, “Lemon. You got that from kissing me, did you?”

“I did,” Eggsy smiles, leaning on the counter, “You should try /my/ lapsang.”

“If I did, I really would be out of choices for my early morning tea.”

“‘Ow many times do you drink tea a day?”

Harry tilts his head, “Five times, I believe.”

Eggsy shakes his head, “Dunno ‘ow, when yer so fit.”

“I work out.”

Eggsy’s mouth waters, “God, don’t say that, I’ll never get anything done.”

Harry sips his tea and hums softly.

“Missed you.”

“I missed you too, Eggsy,” Harry says as he sets down the cup, “Americans don’t quite make tea the same way as we do.”

Eggsy shrugs.

“Of course, that wasn’t the only reason you were missed,” Harry motions up, “How have the living arrangements been?”

“Well,” Eggsy starts, “I only just moved in last night,” then he sighs and smiles, “But it’s nice. It’s really nice. It’s so /quiet/. No screamin’ neighbors. S’weird, though. I’ve been in the /same/ shower, the same bathroom, the same kitchen… all of it, my whole life.”

“Change like that can be quite startling,” Harry agrees, “Is Daisy asleep upstairs?”

Eggsy nods, “She’s got school in about three hours. Real nice not ‘avin’ to ‘ave a mate over, or a babysitter or som’fin’.”

“Indeed.”

“You got work today?”

“No.”

Eggsy’s brows furrow, “You normally get off after long out of town visits?”

Harry nods curtly, “Normally.”

“Seems like you just ‘ad a chance to be on a vacation, why come back when you can stay there?”

“Because,” Harry says, and then actually elaborates, “For a man like myself, visiting overseas will /never/ be a vacation, no matter what.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I start exploring and learning and doing everything I can within the allotted time. Here, I can relax,” he explains, “This is home, this is easy. I get dressed, I come to drink tea, sometimes I come in the afternoon, and I relax.”

Eggsy considers it, “I guess that makes a twisted kind of sense,” he agrees, “You didn’t say what you thought of the little nook.”

“I love it,” Harry says without even turning to look at it, “Might we go have a seat?”

Eggsy smiles widely and stands, following him over to the couches and taking a seat beside Harry when the older man takes the left side of a loveseat.

Harry carefully sets his tea on the side table, turning his full attention to Eggsy, “Might I ask a personal question?”

“Shoot.”

“You were planning to be in the Marines at one point, were you not?”

“I was.”

“Would you ever be interested in that again?”

Eggsy sits back, “Woah, heavy question, guv.”

“If it’s too heavy, I apologize.”

“Nah, don’t,” he leans on his hand, elbow rested up on the back of the couch, “And nah, I don’t ‘fink so.”

“May I ask why?”

Eggsy smiles, “You may,” he teases, clearing his throat, “No, it’s… uh… I dunno, I saw’r a lot on V-Day. I ‘fink bein’ involved in that kind’a thing really… turned a lot of my life around.”

“You never talk about your life before that day.”

“With good reason.”

Harry only tenses slightly, so slight that Eggsy would’ve missed it, had he not been trying to read literally /every single/ reaction Harry was having to him.

“Before V-Day…” Eggsy glances away only for a second, lowering his voice still, “Me mum’s boyfriend ‘ad me doin’ all kinds of bad things. No’fin’ I’m proud of. I got locked up for eighteen months.”

“Were you locked up during V-Day?”

Eggsy nods, “You’d think it wouldn’t ‘ave affected us, right? But nah, all the employees ‘ad those sim cards. People went completely mental.”

“How did you survive?” Harry asks then, sitting up a little sharper looking genuinely concerned.

Eggsy lets out a shaky voice, “Uh… I dunno if I’m actually comfortable admittin’ that to you just yet,” he holds his hand up, “It’s just…” he smiles sadly, “Yer a tailor, an’ a gentleman - a proper one. I don’t wanna give you a fuckin’ ‘eart attack.”

“Fair enough.”

“It was bad,” Eggsy says vaguely, “Afterwards, when they was countin’ everyone up an’ all that, I was moved to a different location. Took me about… three months to find out about Dean an’ my mum. Her sister was takin’ care of Daisy durin’ that ‘ole process. Then I got out, got a job, got custody, an’ changed my life around.”

“And somehow found yourself the owner of a coffee shop.”

Eggsy chuckles and nods, “Yeah, kinda insane, right?”

Harry smiles warmly, “You are quite someone, Eggsy,” he says and leans over, touching Eggsy’s chin before pressing their lips together, “The more I learn of you, the more I want to know.”

“I could say the same, ‘legs for days’.”

Harry doesn’t roll his eyes /exactly/, but that’s the action that he conveys just by staring at him.

“I’m assuming the fight for custody over Daisy wasn’t easy.”

“Are you kiddin’? I blew the pants off everyone in the courtroom. They was just as taken with me as you are now.”

“I was taken by you the day I met you.”

“Exactly.”

Harry searches his eyes then, “You have a dangerous amount of charisma, Mr. Unwin.”

Eggsy leans back again, “I know, imagine what I could do if I was a super villain.”

“I am, it’s quite terrifying if I’m being honest.”

“So what’re yer plans between now and taking me out?”

Harry shifts, resting his hands in his lap, one knee up on the couch cushion, “Stay here and bother you as much as I can, I might go check in at work then, make sure things haven’t been burning down around me while I’ve been enjoying my off time with a beautiful young man, perhaps I’ll go home and do some cleaning around the home. I’ve been away for nearly two weeks and I doubt everything in the refrigerator is expired, but there are likely a good few things that should be thrown out.”

“You don’t got a maid?”

Harry shakes his head, “Wouldn’t dream of it. Not only is it very elitist and lazy, but I don’t like someone I pay to know about everything in my household, including unmentionables.”

Eggsy lifts his brows, “What kinds of unmentionables are we talkin’ about here?”

“You would like to know, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“Perhaps another time.”

Eggsy gets up when he sees the door open, “Alright, alright. It’s the four thirty crowd.”

“I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere (24k words). For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner goes fucking well.

Eggsy half expected it to be awkward being taken somewhere fancy, but it turns out that he doesn’t stand out like a sore thumb as much as he thought he would. Everything tastes amazing, they both leave with some takeaway, and take the taxi back to the shop.

The entire ride back, Harry laces his fingers with Eggsy’s and makes a home there. It’s strange, how being with Harry feels as though they’ve been doing it for years, but they haven’t.

“When are we gonna do this again?”

“Well,” Harry tilts his head, standing with him on the curb, “I think it’s safe to say the world won’t be ending for at least another month or so. Perhaps we could make this a… weekly thing. How about Friday?”

“Friday is good,” Eggsy says and smiles up at him, then he leans onto his toes to kiss Harry, wrapping his arms up over the older man’s broad shoulders.

Harry’s arms wrap around his waist and Eggsy all but melts.

His hand touches Harry’s hair, brushing through the softness and grabbing hold before kissing him harder, his mouth opening.

And then Harry pulls back, kissing him a couple more times but keeping each of them short and sweet.

“Too long.”

“Mm?”

“Friday is too far away,” Eggsy whines.

Harry chuckles, “Well, I will see you tomorrow morning.

Eggsy finally drops back down onto his feet, “I better.”

“One more thing,” Harry reaches into his jacket pocket, producing a card and handing it over, “My personal number is on the back.”

Eggsy turns it over, then smiles and holds it to himself, “Can I message you whenever?”

“Whenever.”

“2am, shoppin’ for milk?”

“Please,” Harry confirms, “If that is ever the case, call me at once.”

Eggsy smiles and leans up again to kiss him on the cheek before walking into the shop.

Both Roxy and Brandon sit in wait, still in the process of closing up. They start catcalling and whistling at him the second he’s in the door.

“Okay, okay, enough of that.”

“God, Eggsy,” Roxy props herself on her broom, “He is /so/ charming. The way he held you-”

“Yeah?”

“Makes me think of Prince Charming or something.”

Eggsy frowns in confusion, “ _Snow White_ , _Cinderella_ , or _Sleeping Beauty_?”

“The one from _Sleeping Beauty_.”

“Prince Phillip,” Eggsy tells her, "Prince Charming is from Cinderella."

Brandon rolls his eyes, “The fact that you know that is the shocking part.”

“Prince Phillip fought a dragon,” Eggsy smiles then, “I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“ _I know you_ …” Roxy stops, blinking, “ _I…_ waltzed-”

_“Walked.”_

“- _/walked/ with you once in a_ -”

_“Upon.”_

“Well you sing it then.”

Eggsy takes the broom from her, tossing it aside and bringing her in to dance, _“I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_ ,” he sings, twirling them around and causing her to laugh, “ _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do._ ” He spins her out and pulls her back in, “ _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_.”

Roxy giggles and holds onto him, wrapping her arm around his waist, “I’m happy for you,” she says in his ear, “Can’t say I’ve seen you this happy before.”

“Don’t ‘fink I’ve /been/ this ‘appy before.”

“He looks like he loves you.”

“‘E does, doesn’t ‘e?”


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m not sure if I’m impressed or disappointed.”

Eggsy chuckles and turns to look at him, “Right? That’s exactly ‘ow I felt.”

“I’m bothered that he wasn’t dressed like he was throughout the entire movie, there at the end.”

Eggsy groans, nodding, “Me too.”

“I need to know more.”

“You an’ so many others, guv.”

Harry reaches out to take the remote and turn the tv off just as Eggsy leans in to kiss him.

Their chests press together, his hands dropping to Harry’s open jacket, “When do you gotta go?”

“Whenever.”

Eggsy hums against his mouth, palms running up his stomach and chest, trying to feel all of him, “Mind if-”

“Perhaps… if… I were to dress down, first.”

“Or /I/ could undress you,” Eggsy pulls back to look at him before grabbing onto his jacket before hoisting himself into Harry’s lap, “It’s about time.”

Harry stares up at him and Eggsy shifts his hips, watching those beautiful warm eyes widen.

“Can I..?” he drops his hand, running it between them.

Harry starts to open his mouth to respond when suddenly something starts buzzing.

Eggsy frowns in confusion, shifting and looking down, “That your phone?”

“Yes, one moment. My apologies.”

Eggsy is a breath from complaining when Harry’s standing and walking away hurriedly, “This had better be important.”

He smiles then, hearing the firm tone of Harry’s voice. He shifts his pants, trying to catch his breath and calm himself down, and then he hears Harry’s tone change.

/Fuck./

“Alright, alright, stay there. I’m on my way.”

Eggsy wets his drying lips, turning when Harry steps back into the room.

“I… I’m so sorry, Eggsy. But I’ve got to head out.”

Eggsy gets up from the couch and moves over to him, “You can’t stay another… ten minutes?”

“I can’t. It’s an emergency.”

“You leaving? Flyin’ out?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Don’t do this,” Eggsy tries to sway him, staring up at him longingly.

“I’ve got to, I’m afraid,” Harry pulls away from him and starts towards the door.

“Wait, please.”

“Eggsy, I’ve really got to go.”

Eggsy drops his shoulders, “But… we was ‘avin’ a real good night.”

Harry stops as he pulls on his coat, looking back at him.

“Last time you left on a business trip, you was gone for /two weeks/.”

Harry’s shoulders drop.

“Don’t go, please,” Eggsy says sadly, covering his midsection.

“It’s something I have to do, Eggsy,” Harry steps back over to him and kisses his forehead, “Leaving has never been this hard before,” he smiles then, tilting up Eggsy’s chin to press a soft kiss to his lips, “But coming back home will never be more anticipated.”

Eggsy frowns and nods, “Okay, okay,” he clears his throat, “Go on.”

It’s like the moment the door closes behind Harry, the room drops by ten or fifteen degrees.

Eggsy walks back into the front room to put away the dvd, then he dresses down for bed and turns in a lot earlier than expected.

He doesn’t know /why/ it bothers him so much. He hasn’t really been involved in a lot of serious relationships. He’s been alone most of his life. And he’s missed Harry on his trips before, even long before they were together.

But it really does bother him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere (24k words). For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	10. Chapter 10

“Nah, Jamal’s gotta ‘ave Saturday off, that won’t work.”

Roxy groans and leans against the door, “Hamish’s coming back today, you can’t-”

“I can’t…” Eggsy says and purses his lips, “Tell you wha’, I ‘aven’t ‘ad a long day in a while. If you take Daisy on Sat-”

“Yes!”

“I ‘aven’t even said what I was gonna say.”

“I don’t care, I’ll take Daisy,” Roxy smiles widely, “Hamish loves her so much. He’s actually been talking about… about… /kids/!”

Eggsy winces, “Oww.”

“Thank you, Eggs,” she leans in and kisses his cheek, walking back out of the office with a skip in her step.

Eggsy changes her schedule quickly, getting up and stretching before walking out of the room as well. He rolls his neck, looking at the crowd of people at the register watching Jamal make their drinks and then stopping when he sees Harry sitting in one of the seats in the nook.

“Yer alive.”

Harry looks up and smiles sadly at him, “Mind helping me up?”

“What’ve you fallen an’ you can’t get up?” Eggsy teases him.

“Something like that.”

Eggsy moves over to him, offering a hand, “Want some tea?”

“Please- _ah!_ ”

Eggsy stops, both his and Harry’s eyes widening. The sound wasn’t /too/ loud, not enough to gain the attention of others, but it was certainly more than either of them were expecting, apparently.

“Be gentle.”

“Be gentle? I’m offerin’ my hand, yer the one pullin’.”

Harry finally stands upright and straightens his jacket, “Eggsy, I’m sorry I had to leave you the other night. It was rude, and I know I don’t have any excuses, so I-”

“Shut up an’ kiss me, okay? I don’t care.”

Harry looks almost offended, but then Eggsy offers himself up on his toes to cut him some slack and then those lips are on him.

He pulls back, “I’ll make it upstairs?”

Harry smiles, “Please.”

Eggsy takes his hand, walking him past the back counter and through the side door, then up the stairs to the second floor.

He stops at the landing and looks back, frowning when he sees Harry taking careful, tentative steps up to him.

“Everything alright?”

“Minor aches and pains.”

“Yer walkin’ like a crip, ‘arry, an’ yer no crip. Trust me, I know.”

Harry chuckles, then winces, “Oh goodness, please don’t make me laugh.”

“Sorry.”

Eggsy reaches out for him once he’s at the top of the stairs, “Get comfortable, I’ll make you’s tea. You want chamomile?”

_“Or a scotch.”_

“Wha’?” Eggsy looks back.

Harry smiles, “Chamomile, please, darling.”

“Comin’ right up,” Eggsy puts water in the kettle, taking down one of his tea cups, “You weren’t gone too long.”

“I didn’t leave the country, that helped,” Harry says from behind him and suddenly there are arms around his waist and a soft press of what Eggsy assumes are his lips, touching the top of his head, “I’m still sorry I had to leave.”

“Me too,” Eggsy mutters, keeping his voice loud enough for Harry to hear him, “Wanted to give you the best blowjob of yer life.”

He feels Harry tense around him, “Pardon me?”

Eggsy smiles, “You heard right, guv.”

“Eggsy-”

Eggsy turns around to look up at him, “I could give it to you now.”

“I don’t quite have the energy for that, not today.”

He purses his lips, “Alright, fine,” he says, then prods Harry in the side.

The older man lets out a gasp of pain and clutches his side.

“God, oh, god, I’m sorry.” Eggsy reaches out for him, tentatively holding his hands out but not placing them, “I dunno what’s okay to touch.”

“I’m fine,” Harry says in a tight breath, “Just… very fragile, right now, apparently…” he goes silent, shaking his head, _“No, I’m fine. Nothing torn.”_

Eggsy frowns at the statement, because it doesn’t sound like Harry’s talking to him.

“Uhm… why don’t you go sit on the couch and I’ll be in there with yer tea?”

“Alright.”

Eggsy turns back to get the kettle when Harry starts shuffling away. He pours it, then grabs the milk, a spoon, and the sugar before following after Harry.

Ironically, he’s at the couch first, reaching out to offer Harry a hand to help him down onto it, which Harry takes gratefully.

“‘Arry, yer scarin’ me,” Eggsy admits, “Yer not one to /ever/ be in pain, an’ for just a poke to cause you to double over-”

“I’m fine, Eggsy, thank you.”

Eggsy nods, setting everything down on the coffee table. And then he sees it.

Just through the white of Harry shirt, growing in size, is a small blotch of /red/. His whole body tenses immediately.

“Yer bleedin’.”

Harry opens his eyes, “Hm?” he looks down to where Eggsy is looking and then tries to cover it, “Oh, goodness.”

“Don’t fucking ‘oh goodness’, like yer not bleedin’ out on my couch.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.”

“Lemme see.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Let me see, now.”

“Eggsy, please-”

“‘Arry, let me /FUCKIN’/ see before I go completely fuckin’ mental, babe, I mean it!”

Both of them stop fighting against one another, Harry’s eyes wide.

Eggsy pushes his jacket out of the way, unbuttoning the shirt, “Lay down.”

Harry does so almost immediately, sliding down onto his side and letting his arm fall back behind him, out of Eggsy’s way.

He pushes open the jacket and steps back the moment he sees it, covering his mouth.

“Eggsy,” Harry sighs, “Really, I’m fine.”

“Don’t tell me yer fine,” Eggsy says, his hand shaking as his eyes water, “Is that a knife wound?”

“Eggsy-”

“Tell me, ‘arry, you need to be honest with me.”

Harry sighs again and nods, “It’s properly taken care of, I assure you. It’s-”

“I know it’s /fuckin’/ taken care of,” Eggsy looks away, walking away and then back, “‘o stabbed you?”

“Eggsy-”

“Who fuckin’ stabbed you, Harry? I mean it, you need to tell me-”

“He’s dead!” Harry shouts, forcing himself back upright, “He’s dead, okay? Trust me, it’s /taken care of/.”

Eggsy stares at him, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Harry reaches out for him, cupping them and wiping the tears away before kissing him.

“Is this why you ‘ad to go?” Eggsy asks, reaching out a trembling hand to touch the bruises he now sees on Harry’s chest, “What ‘appened?”

Harry shakes his head, taking Eggsy’s hand in his and kissing his fingers, “My love, I wish I could tell you.”

Eggsy looks slowly back up to Harry and then pulls his hand away, standing and nearly knocking the coffee table over in the process, “Yer not a tailor, what are you?”

Harry takes off his glasses then, fingers pressing to the top of the frames and it’s the first time Eggsy’s ever seen him without them on, “Eggsy-”

“Please stop sayin’ my name like you think it’s gonna make me stop askin’ questions.”

“Some secrets are necessary,” Harry tries to reason with him, “Haven’t you kept your own?”

Eggsy shakes his head, “That’s no’ fair.”

“Why not? Because you’re ashamed of your secrets and I’m not?” Harry stands up then, wincing only a little, but with more strength than Eggsy expects to be in him, “Because you mentioned you had secrets in the first place? Because you got there first? I don’t have that luxury, Eggsy.”

“An’ why is that?”

“Because the kind of secrets I have are the kind that if you /even/ know there are any to begin with, then you already know too much.”

“What’s that mean?”

Harry stares at him sadly, “It means that I’m trying to keep you alive. I can’t tell you. Even if I was married to you, I couldn’t tell you. Even if we had children, I couldn’t tell you. Even if I was on my /deathbed/, I still could not tell you.”

“I can’t be with someone like that,” Eggsy shakes his head.

“Isn’t that hypocritical?”

“What d’ya want me to say, Harry?” Eggsy holds out his arms, “You want /me/ to spill it all first? Fine-”

“Eggsy, no, don’t, please-”

“I was a rent boy,” Eggsy admits, stepping back and motioning to himself, “Fer /years/ I sold my body for money to men like you. Posh gents ‘o wanted to touch little boys. I was twelve years old.”

“Eggsy-”

“Not only that, but I did it until I was /well/ into my twenties. I... I… sold drugs, did ‘em too, often. Nearly lost my fuckin’ neck because of ‘em. You wanna know /my/ secrets, ‘arry?”

He moves back in, staring Harry coldly in the eyes.

“When I was locked up-”

“Please.”

“The reason I lived-”

“ **Eggsy**.”

“-was because apparently when I’m set free of all inhibitions, I turn into the coldest of cold-blooded killers,” Eggsy doesn’t so much as glance away, but neither does Harry, “They got sick watchin’ the tapes, but they couldn’t pin it on me. We all was animals. But I was the worst.”

He waits, standing back.

“You wanted to know.”

“I didn’t say that,” Harry says sadly, looking ashamed of himself.

“Well now you know.”

Harry sighs and buttons his jacket, putting back on his glasses, “I’m afraid I still can’t tell you what my secrets are. This isn’t share time, where you show me yours and I show you mine. This is my life, and your life. And your secrets, as serious and daming as they are… they aren’t the kind that will get me killed.”

“You think yers are?”

“I know they are.”

Eggsy frowns, “So… what now?”

“Now I have to leave,” Harry says, and Eggsy sees something there in his eyes that he’s never, /ever/ seen before. It’s cold and it’s empty. It’s completely haunting.

He feels his heart start racing, “‘arry, please, wait-”

Harry turns his back, heading towards the door.

Eggsy reaches out for him, to try and stop him, but somehow he lands on the ground on his back with one of Harry’s hands around his throat.

He stares up through tear-blurred eyes, “Fine, okay, go!” he shouts, “I get it, okay? You don’t care, you never cared, so just leave.”

For a second, he imagines the gaze softening, and then Harry’s gone.

Eggsy turns onto his side as the sobs finally take him over, forcing through him like they never have before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere (24k words). For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	11. Chapter 11

Eggsy isn’t at all that surprised when Harry stops coming in in the mornings after that.

At one point he opens the cabinet to see the peach oolong still there and nearly loses it. So he tosses out the entire thing and marks it off the listing of flavors they offer.

He focuses most of his energy on Daisy and on the shop, on improving it. They start selling baked goods as well. Eggsy’s not as good at those, but Brandon is, surprisingly. And what little Eggsy can make, he does - which includes most pies and a few types of cookies.

Through a lot of this time, he dodges just about anything social, and tries to avoid the sad pity looks everyone keeps giving him, especially when Daisy asks about ‘Mr. Hart’.

A couple of months pass in complete silence.

Eggsy doesn’t see or hear from him. And then one day he’s walking down the street, taking Daisy to some stupid mermaid show that’s happening, and stops in his steps when he stumbles upon something he was really beginning to think didn’t exist.

He stares at the words on the front of the store, at the suits, then past them into the shop.

“Daddy wha’?”

Eggsy isn’t sure how long he stands there, numb and rooted to the ground before Harry comes out from the stairs and looks /directly/ at him.

“Mr. Hart!” Daisy shouts in glee and immediately runs into the shop.

Eggsy watches when Harry smiles and lifts his arms as Daisy wraps her own around his waist.

He swallows tightly and makes his way into the shop as well. /This is gonna hurt like a motherfucker./

Harry looks up and meets his eyes, “Hello, Eggsy.”

“Harry.”

Eggsy feels the knot forming in his throat.

“It’s nice to see you,” Harry says then, smile holding just a hint of sadness, “You look good.”

“Dais’, we gotta go.”

“But daddy-”

“Daisy,” Eggsy says firmly then, finally tearing his eyes from Harry to look at his girl, “Mermaids.”

“Right!” Daisy says cheerfully, “Bye, Mr. Hart, I gotta go see the mermaids.”

Eggsy reaches out for her when she makes her way back to him.

“It’s always nice seeing you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy glances back at him, but leaves without saying another word.

“Daddy, can I marry a mermaid one day?”

Eggsy glances down at her, brows furrowed, “Gotta catch one first, I suppose.”

Even as they’re walking, though, Eggsy’s mind strays back to the Kingsman tailor shop.

/So it’s real. Nice to know it wasn’t completely fabricated./

But what was wrong with Harry’s eye? He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He’d hardly realized it when he saw it, too angry and shocked to think straight, but now it was bothering him.

/Why was it covered? Why was the left lense completely black? What was wrong with it?/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere (24k words). For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	12. Chapter 12

Eggsy turns onto his side when he hears the knocking at the door, “This better be good.”

“Someone’s here to see you.”

“Is ‘someone’ my daughter?”

Roxy laughs, “You know she’s at school.”

“Is ‘someone’ that sweet lady from the pottery shop down the road?”

“No.”

“Is ‘someone’ Liam?”

“No!”

Eggsy takes a breath, “Then I don’t care, do I?”

“Eggs!”

Eggsy gets up from his bed, walking to the door and stopping when he sees the frame filled with everything he doesn’t and /does/ want to see.

He stops, suddenly realizing - a little too late - that he’s in nothing but his pajama bottoms.

“Harry,” he says, reaching out for his shirt on the back of the sofa and quickly pulling it on.

Harry inclines his head, “Eggsy, sorry if this is… unexpected.”

Eggsy nods, “Well, I guess it’s only fair. Wha’ ‘appened to the eye? Or is that another secret?”

Harry winces at the comment.

“Too soon?”

“Eggsy,” Harry holds up his hands, “I’m not here to fight.”

“Then what are yer here to do? Rub it in my face? You made it pretty clear that I’ve got no chance with you, so why bother comin’ back?”

Harry straightens, hands at his sides, “Because I love you.”

Eggsy blinks, but doesn’t allow it to settle in. /No, not for a second./

“Fuck off, bruv.”

“My line of work isn’t very forgiving when it comes to companionship,” Harry says, tone gentle and non-threatening, “It’s something I’ve never experienced, partly because of the life I lead and partly because of my profession. And I apologize for that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Harry responds firmly, “I should’ve warned you, at least. Or I should not have bothered at all. The last thing in the world that I wanted to do was hurt you.”

Eggsy crosses his arms, “Why’re you tellin’ me now? Or… tryin’ ter tell me? Because I don’t care. You can beg on your knees, secrets is still secrets, an’ I’m still not interested.”

“Nearly two months ago, I all but died when I took a bullet through my left eye,” Harry says and Eggsy’s eyes widen, his mouth going completely dry, “I’m not saying this to garner sympathy, Eggsy. But can you guess what the last thing was that flashed through my mind?”

Eggsy shakes his head gently.

“It was you,” Harry tells him, his voice shaking as he takes a step towards Eggsy, “The look on your face the first day I laid eyes on you. You, begging me to stay. You, crying for me when you saw that I had been stabbed. It was all you, only you.”

He starts taking careful steps between his pauses, “It was the thought that I had never taken the time to tell you how I truly felt. Never laid with you in bed or held you in my arms, never got to experience what it was like to wake with you in the morning, to prepare for the day with you at my side. To be close in the ways that I’ve longed for these years we’ve known one another and said nothing. How I never got to be really, truly intimate with you.”

Eggsy feels the tear drip down his cheek, wanting to reach out to Harry but being unable to move at all.

“And in that moment… all I felt was loneliness… and regret.”

“‘Arry,” Eggsy says sadly, “I’m… I’m so sorry.”

Harry smiles and touches his cheeks, shaking his head, “Don't be,” he says, voice calm but still shook, “For all it was worth, I’ve realized the critical error I’ve made with unhealthy habits spurred on by years of solitude.”

“What about the ‘ole ‘secrets that get me killed’ lot?”

“A friend of mine reminded me that I’m the one in the position of power, in my job,” Harry responds, “Not being able to expose my position was a rule made a long time ago by a lot of scared rich white men with kitchen wives.”

Eggsy chuckles, “Yer gonna tell me what you are?”

Harry nods and stands back, unbuttoning his jacket, “I am.”

Eggsy swallows, “No’ that I’m complainin’ but what does gettin’ naked do wif’ tellin’ me wha’ y’are?”

“More than you might think.”

“Tell me yer not a lizard.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head, “I can assure you, I am not a lizard.”

And then he takes off his jacket and sets it aside, and Eggsy’s jaw nearly drops to the floor when he sees the shoulder holsters.

/Oh… god./

“Are you tellin’ me you been wearin’ those things-”

“Every date, the night on the couch with the knife wound, every time I came in for tea,” Harry reaches up to take it off.

“No’-” Eggsy holds out his hands, “No’ yet, please. Don’t take it off yet.”

Harry lifts a brow.

“Can I… can I touch?”

Harry laughs and nods, “Safety’s are on, just… don’t remove them from their holsters.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Eggsy runs his hands over them, eyes wide, “So… are you… like MI6? SIS?”

“Kingsman,” Harry says simply, smiling, “Yet another secret agency, you’re not off there. Kingsman is an independent, international intelligence agency, operating at the highest level of discretion. Above the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the integrity of government-run spy organizations.”

Eggsy smiles back, then his brows furrow, “So Brazil..?”

“Yes.”

“That time you went to Africa?”

“Mhm.”

“Miami?”

“That’s correct.”

Eggsy feels a slight dread form in the pit of his stomach, “All this time I been thinkin’ you were goin’ for a business trip and shoulda taken time off as well. You been out… bein’ a spy.”

“Some of it was undercover work, like in Miami,” Harry explains, “So sometimes what was thought would be a short visit and a quick breakup of… whatever it is - drugs, peodophile ring, end of the world psychopath trying to kill every man woman and child that wasn’t rich and noteworthy - would turn out to be longer than I’d anticipated.”

“Hard to anticipate any o’ that.”

“Precisely.”

“If you carry guns…” Eggsy trails off for a moment, “You ever used ‘em?”

Harry smiles a small, almost imperceptible smile, “Eggsy, our agents have body counts.”

Eggsy nods a few times, trying to let that sink in.

“I’m the highest.”

He stares up at Harry, eyes wide, “‘ow high?” and when Harry doesn’t immediately answer, he presses, “Double digits?” Harry still doesn’t answer, “Triple?”

“It’s in the thousands.”

“Fuck.”

“Especially after V-Day.”

Eggsy blinks, “You were the one that… was responsible for killing all those politicians?”

“Certainly,” Harry admits rather proudly, “It was my idea, our tech was the one that executed the command, but it was my idea, yes. Everyone with a chip, including the guards in their base. I believe the guard number alone was around seventy or so.”

“Fuckin’ hell.”

Eggsy lets out a shaky breath, running his hands back over Harry, feeling all of him. To think that this man and his body is an instrument of war. Or, for preventing war. It’s somewhat fear inducing, but Eggsy trusts him wholeheartedly, he’s seen the gentle side - the flowers, the butterflies, the warm eyes watching him in the shop.

“I’m only telling you to be honest with you,” Harry says then, “I don’t want to frighten you.”

“You’re not,” Eggsy assures him, “I’m just… tryin’ to soak it all in. It’s a lot.”

“It is.”

“An’ it’s turnin’ me on like a /lot/.”

Harry tilts his head slightly, “... Really?”

Eggsy nods and wets his lips, “Yeah. Tell me you’ve been gettin’ some action through all this shite. Someone’s gotta be wettin’ yer whistle every time you save the world. Yer a fuckin’ /spy/ for fuck’s sake.”

Harry chuckles, but then shakes his head.

“Nah, yer fuckin’ lyin’.”

“I would not lie about such a thing.”

Eggsy almost feels angry about that. Maybe it doesn’t make sense, but he is. He runs his hands down, leaning in to press kisses along Harry’s jaw, his fingers working on the belt in a practiced way, “Can I?”

He sees Harry’s eye darken the moment the words are out of his mouth and he reaches around Harry’s waist to run his hands over his arse. God, he’s been dying to grab it since day one.

“You can, if that’s what you want,” Harry says, voice calm and measured, “But, really, Eggsy, I don’t require it. My work is my passion, I get more than enough gratitude from the job itself.”

“Ye’ ain’t gonna be sayin’ that in a moment, guv,” Eggsy breathes against his chin, moving his hands back and slumping to his knees.

It’s almost exactly like opening a present, if he’s being honest. Tied with a bow, Eggsy yanks the belt from the loops; gift wrapped to gain mystery and intrigue, Eggsy unbuttons and unzips the pants, peeling them out of the way and ignores them as they fall over thick thighs to bunch at Harry’s knees.

Eggsy’s mouth waters, fingers curling in the hem of Harry’s pants and yanking them down as he reaches out to pull the growing erection into his palm.

A man should really not smell as good as Harry Hart does, that’s his first conclusion. That, and he knew - just /knew/ - that Harry, a man like him, had to be carrying some serious equipment.

Eggsy is a bit of a size queen, he knows what he is, but he would’ve been just as happy had Harry’s cock /not/ been thick and long enough to gag him.

There is still the musk that makes up the entire area he’s eye level with, but Harry still smells very clean, smooth, with that familiar cologne or aftershave or whatever the fuck it is, seeping out of every inch of fabric like he’s made of the stuff.

And Eggsy’s had his share of rich pricks down his throat, /none/ of them have ever smelt so clean and devine. His mouth is watering so much at this point that he might actually choke, so he takes advantage of it, running his tongue up from base to tip and feeling his shoulders relax when Harry lets out a soft sigh.

He looks up, hands reaching to help unbutton Harry’s shirt to push it open. The tie is in the way, but Harry flicks it over his shoulder and Eggsy gets another glance at the shoulder holsters before he takes everything he can of the length in his hand.

It’s been a good while, he’s a little rusty, but Harry doesn’t seem to mind.

Eggsy wraps his arm back around, one hand stopping to hold Harry’s waist, the other gripping his left arse cheek to guide his hips forward.

He nearly startles when he feels a hand cup his cheek, the other running gently through his hair.

“Oh, my dear boy.”

Eggsy actually whimpers when the words come out, shifting himself but unable to find /any/ friction against his pajamas. It’s frustrating, but it burns in a way that it never has before, there’s a desperation to it spurred on by the tone of Harry’s voice, the feel of his calloused hands, the smell and taste of him surrounding Eggsy as he gets completely lost in it.

When Harry cums, it first registers to Eggsy with the curling of his fingers on Eggsy’s scalp, then the soft breathy gasp from above him, and then the fluid spills out onto his tongue. It’s warm and sweet and it’s completely weird because Eggsy’s mouth waters the moment it starts filling his mouth.

He licks and pumps what’s left before standing and helping Harry with his pants as he tilts his head up to kiss Harry’s chin.

He’s never seen the man look so debauched, which for Harry is about everyone else’s absolute perfect. There’s a few strands of hair fallen to his forehead, his glasses just slightly lower than they should be, and a thin sheen of sweat on his skin.

Eggsy licks to taste it and they both moan at the same time. He chuckles, not bothering to pick up Harry’s belt as he starts guiding him towards the bedroom.

“What an unusually fascinating feeling,” Harry mutters as he follows.

“What, a blowie?”

“Yes.”

Eggsy sits back on the bed and looks up at him, “Been a while, then?”

“You could say that,” Harry says as he joins him, leaning down to untie his shoes and remove them.

“‘Ow long?”

Harry turns to look at Eggsy as he unties his tie, “That would be my first, I’m afraid.”

Eggsy stares at him for a long moment, waiting for the other shoe to drop. But it doesn’t.

“No fuckin’ way, I don’t believe you. I don’t believe you for a second.”

Harry turns, pushing him back on the bed and climbing over him, their midsections meeting with legs laced and his hands hold Eggsy’s wrists. He smiles down at Eggsy, leaning low to kiss him, “Is it so surprising?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says breathlessly, shifting his hips to feel the knee rested beneath his balls, “Yer so fuckin’ sexy, there’s no way no one’s ever went down on ya. Or at /least/ pumped you off.”

“Never happened.”

“Lies.”

“It’s the truth.”

Eggsy stares up at him, his brows crinkling, “Why?”

“I’ve never done any of this, actually,” Harry leans low, kissing him and lacing their fingers together, dropping his body just enough that Eggsy can feel the heat from his open shirt.

“Any of wha’?”

Harry lays down on his side, curled in close to him as he pulls his right hand down still laced with Eggsy’s left and rests them together on Eggsy’s chest, “Any of it. All of it,” he admits, “What did I say about my last thoughts before I was shot? Before that, what did I say?”

“That…” Eggsy tries to think back, “Your job isn’t fergiving about companionship?”

He turns to meet Harry’s gaze, seeing the sadness there.

“No way.”

Harry smiles slightly.

“Yer not,” Eggsy more mouths than actually says, “No. No, I don’t believe it, I can’t believe it.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Say it,” Eggsy says then, “I dunno if I’ll believe it if you say it, but I ‘ave to ‘ear you say the words.”

Harry sighs and touches Eggsy’s chin, “I’ve never been with anyone. Never been in love before I met you. Never been kissed. Never been courted. Never had sex. That’s right, and that’s the whole truth.”

“People have flirted…”

“Yes,” Harry agrees.

“You were gonna die a virgin.”

Harry shrugs, /actually/ shrugs then, “I’ve seen a million things no one else has seen. No man can have it all. You always have to give up something.”

“But /how/?” Eggsy presses, “How can someone that looks and walks and talks and /drips/ sex like you be a virgin?”

“Why thank you,” Harry says and smiles, “I never went to any sort of proper schooling. Both of my parents were very skeptical of it all, so I was taught by tutors. It left no real space for socializing and meeting others my age, unfortunately. And I was /not/ a rebellious child, I listened to them and never really fought back until I was in my twenties. I went into the army, I came out a Kingsman spy.

“And though we do have honey pot missions, I opted out - primarily because of my lack of expertise, but also because I am… quite a true romantic at heart, it seems.”

“Meaning?”

Harry clears his throat, “Meaning that I didn’t want to go on a mission where I would have to kiss someone I wasn’t in love with, or… anything more than that.”

“You wanted yer first to be someone you were involved with,” Eggsy says and Harry nods, “An’ that kinda job kept you away from ever having a real chance to meet someone, without completely lyin’ to them every left an’ right turn.”

“Precisely.”

“So why me?” Eggsy asks curiously, “Why now? Why take a chance?”

Harry looks away from him then, taking a long, slow breath, “Honestly?” Eggsy makes a sound of confirmation, “It actually snuck up on me completely. I’ve been going to /that/ shop for decades, Eggsy. Decades. And about six years ago, I went in for afternoon tea and met you. This… young, beautiful man with stunning eyes and a jawline that may very well be capable of cutting through steel.”

Eggsy chuckles, “Yeah right.”

“Someone who seemed honest and genuine, who had a smile that could light up even an old coffee shop in need of some attention, as well as bring to life something inside of me that had died out long ago.”

Eggsy frowns as he listens, staring at Harry and leaning closer into him.

“I gave up on the chance for love like that long before I met you,” Harry continues, voice soft, “I was older, stronger than I’d ever been before, but my life was empty of love, void of the passions I’d longed for in my youth. And then I met you and it made me feel something that was quite alien to me, something I’d imagined but never came even close to grasping.”

He turns to Eggsy then, cupping his cheek, “I’m sorry I waited, but since we’re being honest… I was quite terrified of what I felt for you. My job takes things like love and turns them into liabilities. How could I love you so much and dare to put you at risk? So I didn’t.”

Eggsy covers Harry’s hand with his own.

“But I couldn’t resist coming in when I could, to allow that light inside of you to keep me warm.”

“You are such a romantic sap, Harry Hart.”

“I really am,” Harry agrees, “Sorry about that. I don’t know what you were expecting, but I am… quite a hopeless man.”

“I love it,” Eggsy says and shakes his head, “I think it’s exactly everything I need.”

“Glad to hear it.”

They lay in the bed for a long time after that, Harry’s hand moving to rest on Eggsy’s chest once more. Eventually Eggsy flips them so that Harry is on the right side and he’s on the left, his head on Harry’s chest instead of the other way around.

“Can’t believe someone so soft like you is a badarse James Bond type.”

“Believe it.”

Eggsy runs his hand up under the shirt, then he climbs up into Harry’s lap and pushes it open to look at the knife scar. He touches it, remembering the patch of blood there, “‘Ow’d it happen?”

“The night I left you here, after watching that sweet movie-”

“ _Ten Inch Hero_.”

“The very same,” Harry agrees, “I had to leave because I got a call from one of our agents. There was a break in at the shop.”

Eggsy’s eyes widen, “Like… just happenstance or…”

“No, Eggsy,” Harry shakes his head, “People breaking in, part of a whole case we were working on. They had killed one of our knights, Galahad.”

“Galahad?” Eggsy’s brows furrow, “Like the knights of the round table?”

“Yes,” Harry confirms, “I was Galahad initially. That was my handle for years. Up until V-Day and shortly after, when I became Arthur.”

Eggsy smiles then, “Yer Ar’fah?”

“Indeed. So they tracked him back to our location here and managed to kill our shop manager and a few others before I got there.”

“Fuck.”

Harry nods, “I didn’t want to leave you-”

“/Fuck/,” Eggsy says again, “I wish I’d known. I would’ve just fuckin’ let you go instead of holdin’ you back. One of those lives or more might be because of me.”

“It couldn’t be helped,” Harry says dismissively, “I took out two of them, but one got me in the side. It doesn’t happen often.”

“Clearly, what with yer kill count in the thousands.” Eggsy leans down and kisses the scar, then another, following them up his chest. He stops, tentatively reaching up to touch Harry’s glasses, “Tell me about this one.”

“You sure you want to know?”

Eggsy nods.

Harry takes in a deep breath, his hand running up Eggsy’s side, “Two months ago, one of our agents involved in an undercover position infiltrating an underground pedophile ring was kidnapped. The last recording we had was of him entering a warehouse, going down a hidden entrance into one of the large basements they had set up to keep the children temporarily before they were transferred out.”

“Which knight was this?”

“Lamorak,” Harry tells him, “Most of our knights are busy and I was… feeling quite spontaneous. So I decided to handle it myself. I’ve broken up these kinds of things before, so it wasn’t /uncharted/ territory for me. By the time I arrived, the children had been moved.”

“Fuck.”

“Long story short, we managed to find the vehicle they were being moved in,” Harry continues, “I got in, took control of the vehicle, parked it, and then set to task dismantling the armored men and women they had for protection.”

Eggsy grins wide, “Like someone let loose a fuckin’ ‘urricane, I bet.”

“Quite,” Harry agreed, “I was well armed, but ammunition ran out fast, so I resorted to some baser methods of tactical advantage. Got in the back where they were keeping the children and was untying Lamorak when one of the cages opened.”

“Wha’-”

“A plant, it now seems,” Harry explains, “She was about fourteen years old. Armed with a gun, and well trained. I tried to talk her down, she was only a child. But she wasn’t playing games, she wasn’t even shaking, she wasn’t afraid of me at all.”

Eggsy shifts nervously, “Brainwashed by them?”

Harry nods, “She was good, I’ll admit. It’s not easy to catch me by surprise. Even the most cold-blooded killers have tells. She had nothing. She didn’t even wait. She told me to move, and right when I started to, she shot me.”

“Fuckin’ cold.”

Harry reaches up to touch his hand, “My greatest wound yet, and it was caused by a child.”

“What happened to her?”

“Lamorak killed her,” Harry tells him, “He went quite blind with rage. I don’t think she was expecting that.”

“‘Ow’d you live, though?”

Harry chuckles, “Each spy association has some sort of technology they work on and develop. We don’t often like to share with one another. But there came a time some years back when we had to work very closely with the spies in America. And they had developed this tech for headshot wounds. We've had our agents carrying them since then for such an occasion.”

Eggsy motions to his glasses, “Can I… I mean… not to be morbid or gross or anything…”

“You can, if you like.”

Eggsy carefully takes off the glasses, staring at the… well, he’s not sure /what/ it is. Honestly, he was just expecting like a scarred up, wounded looking eyelid or something. But it looks… really strange instead. As though someone took white clay or something and formed it over Harry’s eye socket.

“It solidifies over the wound,” Harry explains, “On the inside, there’s still… work being done.”

“Work being done?” Eggsy asks in confusion.

Harry chuckles, “Headshots aren’t so easy to recover from.”

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s quite numb, actually. You could touch it, press on it, it just feels like stone, sort of.”

Eggsy does just that, mostly out of curiosity. Sure enough, it has a texture to it like stone, but it’s warm.

“To think I coulda lost you.”

Harry stares up at him, his one eye soft and welcoming.

Eggsy leans in, kissing the scarred skin just at the pocket of his eye, where his laugh lines are prominent. And then he moves down to kiss his lips.

“I ever tell you that yer the most fuckin’ handsome man I ever saw?”

“I don’t believe you’ve called me exactly that, no.”

“Well, y’are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere (24k words). For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	13. Chapter 13

“Will I ever get to see the Bat Cave?”

Harry lifts his brows, “Do you want to?”

“Are you kiddin’?”

“I suppose I am,” Harry concedes, the ghost of a smile curving his lips.

Eggsy lifts the cup up on the counter and walks to the refrigerator to get the milk, “Am I allowed to?”

“I’m the boss,” Harry says, “You can see and do whatever you want.”

Eggsy grins and sets the carton down for him, “Right, right. You know, when I said you was ‘the boss daddy’, I didn’t realize it was quite so literal.”

Harry actually chokes then, clearing his throat and looking at Eggsy, eye widened, “Do you have to say it in /quite/ such a way?”

“It’s a song, relax,” Eggsy feels his own cheeks heat, “Can we go now?”

Harry looks around, “There’s no one to man the shop.”

“Jamal’s comin’ in in about ten minutes.”

“Ah,” Harry nods then and stirs the milk into his tea before taking a slow sip, “Alright, we can go once he’s in.”

Eggsy feels his heart rate pick up just at the thought of it, “Is it too much to ask if yer werkin’ on any cases?”

“We are always working on cases.”

“Anythin’ big? Like… Miami big?”

Harry shakes his head, “No, nothing quite like that.”

“Just a matter of time.”

Harry smiles sadly at him, “Perks of the job, I’m afraid. Fortunately, I’m not on the field so much. But I /am/ working towards that.”

“Tell me it won’t be as much as before.”

“It won’t be,” Harry agrees, “But I’m not quite ready to hang up my coat.”

“Answer me one question?”

“In a sea of about a thousand others? Of course.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes, then leans over to whisper lowly, “Are you packin’ right now?”

Harry lifts the right side of his jacket just enough to show Eggsy a bit of his leather holster.

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans, “That’s never not gonna be hot.”

Harry chuckles.

Eggsy turns and motions to Jamal when he sees him come in the door, “Hey, we’re headin’ out, okay?”

“Alright,” Jamal says, waving to Harry, “Nice to see you, guv.”

“You too, Jamal,” Harry inclines his head, “How is your mother?”

“Doin’ a lot better, ‘fanks.”

Eggsy moves over to the rack to grab his jacket and steps into his shoes, patting Jamal’s shoulder as they pass one another.

“Call if it gets to be too much. Rox is comin’ in at eleven.”

“Yeah, yeah, go give yerself a break, bruv, you need it.”

“Rude,” Eggsy says and grins when Harry reaches out to rest his hand on the small of Eggsy’s back, walking with him out of the shop.

It doesn’t surprise him to see the taxi sitting in wait and he climbs in when Harry offers for him to go in first, /fucking gentlemen/.

“‘Ow much do you pay to ‘ave this taxi waitin’ on yer every move?” Eggsy asks, noticing the nod between Harry and the cab driver.

“Nonsense, it’s a company taxi.”

Eggsy lifts a brow, “Holy shit you guys ‘ave even got secret taxis?” he asks and Harry nods, this time to him, “Looks just like a regular one.”

“That’s the point,” Harry says, reaching out to rest a hand on Eggsy’s leg.

It’s that exact action that causes him to clench and blush, then he covers Harry’s hand with his own, looking up to meet his eye.

“Am I ever gonna stop bein’ surprised by the capabilities of yer spy agency?”

“Probably not,” Harry responds with a smile, “I know I haven’t.”

“Are you actually… I mean, I don’t mean to start learnin’ all the in’s an’ out’s, but… you’re like… the complete head of the agency now?”

“Have been for years,” Harry tells him, “I put together the cases, I’m the one that speaks directly to other agencies and contacts, most of my job is paperwork. And the occasional mission to take care of a complete megalomaniac or two.”

Eggsy nods slowly, “So all the /big/ missions are executed by yerself?”

“Me and sometimes a few others if necessary,” Harry explains, “Tristan, Lancelot, and Palamedes are often my partners in missions. They aren’t the oldest knights, but they certainly are the sharpest, and most capable. Galahad was as well… he was a fine agent.”

“Sorry about that,” Eggsy says softly, “I wish I’d known any of that was happenin’. Wish I could’a been there for you.”

“You /have/ been,” Harry responds, “Whether you’ve known it or not. In many ways you have been a comfort for me in times of need.”

“Yeah, but,” Eggsy shrugs, “Could’a also been some sex involved. Or a nice quickie or blowie before you go out the door to save all of these lives you save all the time.”

He doesn’t miss the clench of the hand on his leg and Eggsy smiles at him.

“Nothin’ better than a sweet shag.”

Harry shakes his head, “You have quite a way with words, Eggsy. You ever fancy publishing some of that? You’d be the millennial equivalent of Emily Dickinson.”

“Probably.”

Eggsy smiles to himself for some time, turning over something in his head.

“So bashful when we shagged, I watched him, struggling, blushing…” he mutters under his breath, “God, I can’t remember the rest of the poem.”

“Close enough,” Harry says, chuckling, and Eggsy could see a slight color to his cheeks.

“Already halfway there an’ I ‘aven’t even done anythin’.”

“Eggsy.”

“Soon enough, luv,” Eggsy responds and winks at him, which actually causes the older man to blush more furiously, “Oh my gawd, I’ve never seen you so flustered before. This is somethin’ new fer you, innit?”

Harry clears his throat, “Quite.”

“Adorable,” Eggsy teases him, “Makin’ a man twice my age get all blushy an’ probably horny.”

“Terribly so.”

Eggsy takes the hand on his leg and moves it inward, lower on the inside of his thigh and closer to his cock. He watches as Harry’s eye widens, and then it focuses, heat forming around the iris.

“Such a mischievous young man,” Harry observes, and then takes Eggsy by complete surprise when he moves his hand again to rub over the front of Eggsy’s jeans for a moment, just enough to get the blood flowing, and then he pulls away and rests his hands folded together in his lap and looks away as though he’s done nothing wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

Eggsy walks through the large mansion, keeping close to Harry as he stares up and around, “Bloody ‘ell, this place is intense.”

“We have events here at times, but for the most part this is the home of recruits, where we train. Agents will sometimes come in for a few weeks to hone specific skills and traits.”

“Recruits?” Eggsy asks curiously.

“Yes,” Harry then elaborates, “When a Kingsman knight passes, it’s put upon the rest of the agents to pick a new recruit to replace the empty seat and take up the handle - much like mine was, when I became Arthur.”

“‘Ow many agents were pissed off you got the seat?”

Harry smiles at him, “I would like to think none of them,” he says honestly, “Any agent that would’ve made my assignment difficult had a chip in them during V-Day.”

“Ouch.”

“Too right,” Harry motions out a window they’re passing, “You can see the new recruits out there now.”

“That’s fer the Galahad position?”

“That’s correct.”

They stop, looking out together and Eggsy frowns as he watches them.

“You could be one of them, if you’d like.”

Eggsy turns when he realizes he was the only one looking out, while Harry’s been watching him, “No, no,” he shakes his head, “Maybe when I was twenty-two or som’fin, but nah. Not now. I… I can’t… I…”

Harry reaches out to take his hand, “It’s alright,” he says and smiles, “No pressure.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy squeezes his grip.

“Arthur! Nice to see you!”

At first, Eggsy doesn’t realize the man is talking to them. It’s actually the /voice/ that strikes him first.

“Hamish?” the second his name is out, Eggsy turns to Harry, “Seriously?”

Harry laughs, “I’m afraid it wasn’t my secret to tell.”

Hamish looks between them in amusement, “You mind showin’ these brats a thing or two for me?”

Eggsy lifts a brow.

“Are they giving you a hard time?”

“Your /own/ recruit is giving me a hard time, but she’s not alone.”

Harry takes in a deep breath, “I’m not really on the clock, I’m afraid. I was just showing Eggsy around.”

Hamish gives him a look that Eggsy is /all too familiar/ with. It’s weird. It’s like seeing a part of his life not associated with Harry suddenly become so.

“Alright,” Harry sighs and motions for Eggsy to follow, “You can watch, if you want.”

Eggsy smiles and immediately trails after them, out onto the field where the recruits are in wait.

“Good morning, trainees!” Harry says as he steps out to greet them and they all respond in kind, “Merlin here tells me some of you are having a difficult time staying focused this morning.”

A few of them shift nervously, Eggsy can easily pick out the ones that do it, too.

He turns to Hamish, “You gonna tell Roxy about all of this?”

“I did,” Hamish mutters to him, “About the same time Harry told you.”

“Good, cuz if you hadn’t, I was gonna tattle on you.”

Hamish looks at him challengingly and Eggsy winks at him, earning a hardened glare, “Brat.”

“Twat,” Eggsy counters, turning his attention back, “‘e’s not gonna kill one’a them, is he?”

“No, not really,” Hamish assures him, “Just make a few wish they hadn’t been born.”

Harry paces the front line, hands behind his back, “If one of you doesn’t offer, I’ll be forced to pick at random.” No one responds and his smile tightens, “Allen, Perry, Burchfield, to the front if you will.”

Eggsy’s eyes widen a little, “Makin’ the boss pick,” he shakes his head, “Bold move.”

“It really is,” Hamish responds, “Ye don’ make Arthur wait, at all cost.”

Eggsy watches as three men come to the front, ones he had directly pegged as those that squirmed when Harry first addressed them. He watches Harry closely - the calm front, cold eye, one arm behind his back as the other arm motions out to the men.

“Let’s do this properly, shall we?” Harry says, “In a real fight, do you come at me one at a time, or all three?”

One of them mutters.

Harry tilts his head, “You’ll have to speak up, trainee, I’m an old man now, I’m afraid. What did you say, young man?”

“All three, sir,” the man speaks up.

“Good job, Perry, is it?” Harry nods, as does the man, “Very good. So, I’m unarmed, I’m twice your age, I have one eye… and…” he motions to his other arm, “I’m willing to give you half a chance by disabling myself further. This fight ends when either all three of you are on the ground, or one of you manages to remove my glasses.”

A few people chuckle.

“Though I would prefer you to be gentle, /try/ not to break them, as I do have a deep love for them.”

More of them chuckle, Eggsy included.

“Smartarse, my man, inn’e.”

“Quite,” Hamish agrees, “Rightfully so.”

Eggsy nods, though he hasn’t really seen Harry in action before. He’s actually excited.

“Not going to catch me by surprise?” Harry says then, lifting his brows, “How gentlemanly of you all. Very well, I will go on the offensive if I have to.”

The three men look at eachother before launching at him without another word.

Harry’s movements are sharp and smooth, precise as he dodges, kicks out, trips up one of the men and then another, backing out of the way to cause two of them to run into eachother. Eggsy’s jaw practically drops to the floor in awe as he watches in stunned silence like the trainees and possibly Hamish himself.

At one point, Harry twirls around one of the men, dusts off the man’s shoulder and advises him to take more thorough showers. It’s completely outrageous and Eggsy gets a good chuckle out of it. But in less than five minutes, all men are on the floor and Harry hasn’t broken a sweat or gotten a strand of hair disturbed.

“How… the hell…” one of the young men grunts in pain.

Harry walks back to them, looking at Hamish first, “Better?”

“Your reflexes are a little slow, just as I thought,” Hamish complains, “Come in Monday for a full physical.”

Eggsy blinks, “Are you kiddin’? You mean ‘e’s normally /faster/ than that?”

“Did you do this just to judge me instead of your own trainees?”

“Partially.”

“You’re a complete pain in my arse, Merlin.”

Eggsy looks between them as they speak lowly to one another, the trainees onlooking but likely hearing nothing.

“You’re welcome, Monday at nine.”

“You’re going to run me through a full physical because I’m a little slow?”

Hamish nods.

“I’ve been working with Dornar for nearly three weeks.”

“And it’s apparently not enough.”

“Bugger off,” Harry growls in annoyance, “Pain in my side, that’s what you are.”

“Just watching your back, old man.”

Harry huffs and motions for Eggsy to follow him, shaking his head in frustration as he leads them back inside, continuing down the hall.

Eggsy smiles to himself, speaking lowly, “I thought you kicked their arses pretty good.”

“Thank you, Eggsy.”

“Seriously, they didn’t stand a chance against you. I think I may ‘ave drooled a bit.”

Harry glances at him and smiles back, “I feel like you rather enjoyed that.”

“Too much, maybe,” Eggsy admits shamelessly, “So what’s a full physical entail?”

“The first part of it is medical,” Harry explains, “They take some samples, fluids, check my heart rate, all that sort of nonsense, run me through a bloody MRI. Then they test me in track, weaponry - various tests such as fencing, shooting with pistols and rifles, archery, then there’s hand-to-hand combat… the entire process normally runs a full day.”

“Fuckin’ hell.”

“I haven’t had one in some time, so he’s not without justification,” Harry says then, frown wearing on him, “But there are far more important things to do.”

Eggsy stops, taking Harry’s hand to stop him as well, “Hey now, /yer health/ is /the/ most important thing,” he takes both of Harry’s hands, pulling him close, “Especially to me.”

Harry stares down at him, frustration seeping from his shoulders and his gaze softens.

“Can I come wif’ you on Monday?”

“If you’d like.”

“I’d like,” Eggsy says, lifting up onto the tips of his toes and pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips.

He’s only just there for a second when someone clears their throat and Eggsy glances over to see Hamish and the trainees.

“Carry on,” Harry says, suave as fuck, with a tilt of his head.

Some of the trainees giggle, a few blushing, one girl even going so far as to wave at them as they all walk by.

Eggsy sighs and looks back up at Harry, “You wouldn’t happen to ‘ave an office ‘ere in the mansion, would you?”

“I would.”

“Care to show me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere (24k words). For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	15. Chapter 15

The second the door of the office closes, Eggsy turns and shoves Harry back against the door and kisses him.

“Oh-mm,” Harry responds, lips parting and hands dropping to his waist.

Eggsy locks the door, staring up at Harry mischievously before moving down. He goes through the steps as fast as he can - belt, button, zipper - yanking everything down and groaning when he wraps his mouth around Harry’s still limp prick.

“Eggsy,” Harry sighs as if in relief.

He smiles, slurping on the soft skin of Harry’s cock and feeling it slowly coming to life in his mouth. He hums around it, one hand palming Harry’s balls, the other shifting between his cheeks to rub the tight ripples of muscle and causing Harry to let out sounds unlike he’s ever made before.

Eggsy nibbles gently on his foreskin, flicking his tongue inside and glancing up at him when Harry lets out a haggard breath and clutches his cheeks.

He waits, hoping, expecting, anticipating, but nothing happens.

He tries to get Harry into moving with him, but the man stands ramrod straight and doesn’t falter even in the moments when Eggsy draws him in. He doesn’t move of his own volition.

Eggsy pulls back for a breath, hand moving from Harry’s balls to hold his cock still against his belly while Eggsy licks at it, saliva thick with pre-cum, “Come on, now, I’m gaggin’ fer you ter fuck my mouf’.”

“I… I couldn’t… possibly,” Harry stammers.

Eggsy looks up at him, kissing the tip of his cock, “No’ gentlemanly enough?”

“Not gentlemanly at all,” Harry responds, “But that’s not the point. I have respect for you.”

“Good,” Eggsy says and smiles wide, patting Harry’s bum, “Then respectfully /fuck my mouf/, okay?”

“I don’t know if I can do such a… such a thing.”

Eggsy shrugs, “S’easy, you just pretend my mouf’ is a fleshlight. Or whatever you use to get yer rocks off. An’ you thrust. ‘Old me ‘ead an’ pull me in while yer-” he stops when Harry smears his palm over Eggsy’s mouth to quiet him, but Eggsy just groans and licks the skin, closing his eyes and sucking.

Harry pulls his hand back with a gasp, “You really want me to do this to you?”

“F’it was up to me, I’d be in a bed an’ ‘ave you fuck my mouf’ fer the rest of my life, but someone’s gotta take care ‘o Dais’.”

“Alright,” Harry pants out in resolve, staring down at him lovingly.

“That’s the spirit, guv.”

“You need to let me know if it’s too much, at any point-”

Eggsy smiles, showing teeth, “Just let yourself enjoy it, ‘arry. Trust me, okay? I can take it. I wanna take it.”

“Egg-SY!” Harry all but shouts, hands touching him tentatively.

“Oo ihhh,” Eggsy mouths desperately.

And then Harry stops hesitating, gripping firmly onto his jaw and cradling the back of his head before he starts thrusting, slow and careful at first, but quickly picking up pace.

Eggsy sits up a little, relaxing his throat, hands pushing up under Harry’s shirt and feeling the muscles flex as he moves.

It takes him a moment of fluid thrusts for Harry’s erection to become fully hard in Eggsy’s mouth before he starts to really feel the length and width of Harry shoving past the back of his throat. He gags a few times, but recovers, forcing his jaw to relax more.

He can hear Harry muttering under his breath, ‘ _please’_ , and _‘yes’_ , and _‘I’m so sorry’_ , and _‘Eggsy’_. It’s a sweet and broken jumble of words.

And then Eggsy’s mouth fills with that familiar taste and Harry pulls him back and yanks him up and kisses him for all he’s worth.

Eggsy stumbles forward, kissing him back, shaking hands reaching out to grab his waist.

Harry pulls back from the kiss, staring at him, kissing him again, and then staring once more, “Did I hurt you?”

“Nah, guv.”

“I feel… inadequate.”

Eggsy chuckles, “Are you kiddin’?”

“You’ve done such amazing work twice now and I’ve given you nothing in return,” Harry responds, “A lesser man would make an excuse, but I have none. My apologies, Eggsy.”

“Don’t.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“You don’t ‘ave to.”

“Unfortunately, and quite a shame it is, I’ve never really sucked cock before.”

Eggsy groans and straddles Harry’s knee, rocking against it, “Well, I ‘ave a pretty quick refractory period, if you wanna wait a minute.”

Harry blinks down at him, “You ejaculated?”

Eggsy chuckles again, it sounds like a drunk chuckle to him, but Harry smiles, “Yer were fuckin’ my mou’f, s’pretty hot, actually. I couldn’t really help it.”

“You were aroused by… by what I did to you?”

“Yeah.”

Harry seems to consider it, tilting his head.

“Last time… when you went to the bathroom-”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t even…”

“Still,” Eggsy shrugs, “I get pretty excited about suckin’ dick,” he admits shamelessly, “‘specially yours.”

Harry reaches down to pull up his pants, tucking himself away, “We should get you changed.”

“Ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere (24k words). For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	16. Chapter 16

Watching Harry in the MRI was probably one of the hardest parts. Harder, even, was being told that they’d go over any results of the fluid tests at the /end/ of the day. They had to sit on it… for hours.

But sitting just off to the side while he went through the weapons exam was practically torture in an entirely different way. It was one thing knowing, and seeing him against the trainees, but this was it. This was the closest Eggsy would probably ever know of what it looked like to see Harry in his true element.

He was deadly accurate with the pistol and the rifle, the bow and arrow one still blew his mind, and then watching him face off with another of their agents using first a fencing sword (or as Harry had corrected him, a sabre), then a /real/ sword - a straight up _Excalibur_.

The nail in the coffin is the close quarter combat, where Harry takes on another agent (Eggsy catches the name this time, Kay). He takes his jacket off halfway through, and Eggsy whimpers when he’s exposed to the shoulder holsters, the white dress shirt, and everything Harry’s got. /It’s fucking overwhelming./

Harry uses multiple techniques, from what Eggsy can tell, changing quickly between them and utilizing everything he needs in the most efficient way possible. He puts forth very little effort and does maximum amounts of damage, to the point where Kay has to be carried off on a stretcher.

Hamish isn’t happy. Not about the stretcher bit, but about the whole thing.

“Well?” Harry asks as he holds his jacket in his right hand, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Hamish’s glare hardens, “You’re slower.”

“And?”

“I don’t like it.”

Harry chuckles, “With my age, I’m afraid that might become par for the course.”

“I don’ think it’s yer age just yet,” Hamish mutters, “Your tests all came back, you’re in good health, nothing wrong there.”

“You think it’s the eye?”

“Aye.”

Eggsy chuckles, catching both of their looks.

“What if we…” Hamish trails off, going silent.

Harry waits for only a minute before pressing, “Were you going to finish that thought or do /you/ need an MRI?”

Hamish glances up, then to Eggsy, “Should I say it in front of the boy?”

“He’s not a boy,” Harry says, narrowing his eye, “And he is everything to me, so if it’s about my /eye/, you’d better say it.”

“Alright, alright, don’t get yer knickers knotted, I’m just havin’ a though’.”

“About my eye.”

“Yes, yes, abou’ the eye.”

“And?”

Hamish holds out his arms, “What if we… were to equip you?”

Harry lifts a brow.

Eggsy frowns in confusion, glancing between them, “I… I’m confused, equip him how? How would that help anything?”

“We’ve never done something quite like that before,” Harry says, tone low and careful and it makes Eggsy nervous, “Wasn’t that rather Poppy’s thing, not our own?”

“Would you like to be back out on the field or no’? Because you should let me know now.”

“I’d rather not be put to pasture so soon.”

Hamish nods, “I don’ like it much either, but it’s possible. That eye is a weakness, a weakness that can be exploited. And it’s slowin’ you down.”

“I got shot in the head, what do you expect? For me to be daisies and sunshine just shy of three months?”

“No, but…” Hamish tilts his head, “I reckon it would be pretty neat havin’ a mechanical eye.”

Eggsy’s eyes widen, “Woah, wait, what? A robotic eye?”

“I’ll think on it.”

“Think on it?” Eggsy looks at Harry, “Innit kinda dangerous?”

Harry turns to him, “Dangerous?”

“‘Avin’ a surgery?” Eggsy asks, his heart racing.

Hamish chuckles, motioning to Eggsy, “Yeah, those kinds of fears and precautions are for amateurs. That kind of risk isn’t a problem here.”

Eggsy watches him leave, then turns to Harry, “Is he jokin’? I ‘fink it’s pre’y common knowledge that there are always risks with surgeries. ‘E’s takin’ a piss?”

“Technology in the spy world is beyond anything you’ve seen, Eggsy,” Harry says then, finally pulling on his jacket, “Remember the things I showed you back in changing room 3 at the shop?”

“Of course.”

“We don’t have surgeons that handle surgeries.”

Eggsy shakes his head, “I don’t wanna know. God, I really don’t wanna know, now. Just…” he turns into Harry, wrapping his arms around him, “Just tell me it’ll be okay.”

“It’ll be okay,” Harry says, arms enveloping Eggsy, “If I even choose to go through with it, it’ll be okay.”

Eggsy sighs, squeezing his eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere (24k words). For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	17. Chapter 17

“O’s this pre’y li’l thing?” Eggsy reaches out to the baby in Brandon’s arms.

Despite only just seeing the little girl for the first time, she immediately reaches out to Eggsy and lets him take her.

“Oh my gosh,” Eggsy smiles wide and pulls her in, “‘O’s kid did you steal?”

“She’s mine,” Brandon says, looking annoyed.

Eggsy turns to him in confusion, “She’s wha’?”

“She’s mine,” Brandon repeats again, putting on his apron.

Eggsy looks at the little girl in his arms, then at his mate, then at Harry - who raises a brow, “Uh, Brandon,” he says as he follows after him, “I may no’ be the sharpest crayon, but you dern’t ‘ave a kid, you’ve never ‘ad a kid.”

“You remember Jessica?”

“Yeah?”

“She showed up middle o’ last night an’ dropped this baby in my arms.”

Eggsy’s mouth pops open, “Are you serious?”

“Dead.”

Eggsy laughs, throwing his head back as he moves over to one of the couches in the nook, “About time. I told you yer dick was gonna get you in trouble.”

“Stuff it.”

Eggsy rests the little girl on his knees, smiling at her, “What’s her name?”

“Aster.”

“Hullo Aster - another flower, huh?” Eggsy says as he lets her take his hand and start sucking on his knuckle, “Er… you don’t ‘ave a binkie or no’fin’?”

“Nope.”

Eggsy purses his lips, watching her, and then he gets back up and offers Aster to Harry, “‘Old ‘er fer a sec, will ya?”

“Of course,” Harry agrees easily, taking the baby.

Eggsy walks around the counter, grabbing one of the apples from the basket there and cutting it up into three wide slices, then he reaches over and offers one to the little girl. She takes it at once, bringing it to her mouth and sucking on it.

Harry’s brows raise, “Not a bad improvisation.”

“No’ my first baby.”

“I suppose not.”

“If she was smaller, I’d be more worried, but she’s…” Eggsy frowns, walking over to the refrigerator and taking down a plastic bag to store the rest of the apple in the freezer, “Wha’, seven months? Might be eight, actually.”

“Seven in a half,” Brandon answers.

Eggsy shakes his head, “Fuck, bruv. What’re you gonna do?”

“Go shoppin’ for baby stuff?” Brandon guesses and shrugs.

“I can, if you want,” Eggsy says, looking at his mate, “I know /exactly/ every’fing you need to make this li’l girl the ‘appiest baby on the Er’f.”

Harry smiles warmly at him.

“Sure, yeah,” Brandon agrees, “You want my card?”

“Nah,” Eggsy waves it off, “Yer gonna be buyin’ nappies fer the next three years, I got this. Save yer money, bruv.”

“You sure?”

Eggsy nods, grabbing his jacket and putting on his shoes, “”Arry, you wanna come?”

“I’d love to.”

Brandon watches them, rolling his eyes, “Couple gays with a baby. You two are gonna be the talk of the shop.”

“We already are,” Eggsy says and winks at him as they leave.

He joins Harry out on the curb, climbing into the car and reaching out for Aster, holding her close once she’s back in his arms.

“Looks like we’re gonna ‘ave to get you a car seat, li’l dove.”

She burbles, completely content with her apple.

Harry climbs in, helping Eggsy with his seatbelt before buckling his own, “I’m surprised she didn’t start crying when she left sight of her father.”

“I’m no’,” Eggsy shrugs, “She barely even knows ‘im yet. Plus… babies love me,” he kisses her head.

“Ah, Pete,” Harry says to the driver, “If you would be so kind, it seems we need to pick a few things up for this darling little girl.”

“‘Darling’ is right,” Eggsy mutters as they start off, keeping Aster close to him, “I think I’m in love.”

Harry chuckles warmly, “Have you ever thought of having one of your own?”

Eggsy blinks and looks at him in surprise, “We ‘aven’t even popped yer cherry an’ yer askin’ about babies?”

“Well, I see you around Daisy nearly every day,” Harry says, like it’s a viable excuse, “And now… seeing you with an /actual/ baby, and you’re a natural.”

“Maybe,” Eggsy says then, watching Harry closely then, “f’it was yer baby.”

Harry tenses, taken aback.

“Oh, come on, is that so surprisin’?”

“I’m getting quite old.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes, “You were a single child,” he says and frowns, “I don’t ‘fink I’m comfortable seein’ the ‘art bloodline stop at just you.”

Harry’s gaze softens and he reaches out, taking Eggsy’s hand and lacing their fingers together, “It’s… something to consider, certainly.”

Eggsy smiles back, “First we gotta put a ring on it. You ain’t knockin’ me up without me bein’ married first.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works, darling,” Harry says, making a face.

Eggsy laughs, continuing to tease him until they reach the store and they climb out, Harry opening the door for him and helping him out.

They walk into the store together, immediately getting a few surprised looks once Aster is in a cart and they’re pushing their way around.

“Should we get a car seat?”

“I think we should,” Harry agrees, “I’ll cover the car seat cost, if you’d like.”

Eggsy glances up at him.

“A proper one can get a bit pricey,” Harry tells him, “Brandon can consider it my apology gift… ‘sorry for missing the baby shower’.”

Eggsy bursts into laughter, nudging him and wetting his lips, “Why do you keep all your humor ‘til we’re alone an’ none of my friends can see it?”

“Because I like to keep up some of the mystery.”

“You just like makin’ me look like a liar.”

“That too.”

Eggsy stares up at him, “Alright, you can get the car seat.”

“Very good,” Harry walks alongside him, one hand reaching out to touch his lower back and rest there, “I meant to ask you this morning, but did you speak to Roxy about this weekend?”

Eggsy feels his cheeks heat as he reaches out for a few things here and there, quickly filling the bottom of the cart, “Uh, yeah. They’re good ter watch Daisy,” he holds out a few bibs with sarcastic food quotes, “‘No one sleeps ‘til I say so’, oh my gawd, that’s genius.”

Harry smiles and nods, “Put it in, if you’d like.”

“‘Ave to,” Eggsy says and tosses them in. He looks back at Harry again, leaning on the cart, “Also, go’ Jamal to do openin’s this weekend.”

Harry frowns, “Why ever would you do that?”

“So’s we could be away from the shop,” Eggsy shrugs, “An’... so’s we could… you know…” he covers Aster’s ears, making her giggle, “Pop yer cherry in /yer/ bed.”

“Ah,” Harry’s eye widens only a little, “See, you /can/ be romantic.”

“Only when I want to,” Eggsy says and takes his hands back, leaning down to look at Aster, “You are puttin’ that apple to /werk/, aren’t ya, li’l babes?”

He glances up when he sees a group of women watching them and giggling, some of them ‘aww’ing.

“Geez, you think they never seen a couple fags before,” Eggsy mutters, turning into Harry.

The older man chuckles, “I doubt it’s /just/ that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic is already posted elsewhere. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel.


	18. Chapter 18

Eggsy has been watching the man at one of the front tables out of the corner of his eye for the last /five/ hours.

He’s not sure what’s more unnerving, the fact that the man keeps giving him the stink eye, or the fact that he hasn’t moved, hasn’t shuffled or went to the bathroom the /entire/ time he’s been in the shop.

Jamal eventually leaves and customers stop coming in once he’s turned the ‘closed’ sign. But the man still doesn’t leave.

Eggsy walks over to him when he’s finished sweeping up, the entire shop is empty at this point and the man doesn’t so much as glance back at him.

“Sorry, bruv, we’re closed,” he says, motioning to the door, “I’ve gotta lock up now an’ you’ve gotta go.”

The man stands suddenly, throwing his chair back and grabbing Eggsy by his collar. He yanks him in, holding up the knife to Eggsy’s throat, “I ain’t goin’ nowhere, little boy.”

“Easy, easy,” Eggsy holds up his hands, “Jus’ tell me what you want.”

“I want to know where yer sugar daddy is,” the man growls.

“I… wha’?”

“Harry Hart!” the man shouts, shoving him hard and pushing him until his back hits the counter, “Don’t play games with me, boy, I know yer givin’ up yer arse to that old geezer. Where’s ‘e live?”

Eggsy feigns fear, hands shaking, “I dunno wut yer on about.”

“Don’t lie to me, I’ll start cuttin’ bits off if you don’t answer me.”

“I dunno wut the fuck yer on about!”

“Excuse me.”

The man stops and turns, throwing himself away from Eggsy when Harry pulls the trigger. He hits the guy in the shoulder, the punch of the bullet knocking him off his feet.

“Sorry for the delay, darling.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Eggsy drops his hands when Harry steps forward, putting himself between the man and Eggsy.

Harry keeps his gun aimed, “You low life. You come into a public setting, you threaten the lives of innocent people.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t you have any manners?”

The man clutches his shoulder, spitting mad, “You’ll pay fer-”

Harry pulls the trigger and the man drops dead.

Eggsy swallows, stepping around and staring down at the body, “/Fuck/, now wha’?”

Harry turns to him as he puts away his gun, reaching out to cup his cheeks and get a good look at his face, “Did he hurt you?”

Eggsy shakes his head.

The door opens, the driver - Pete - coming in, “I’ve alerted cleanup, sir, they’re on their way now.”

“Very good, Pete, thank you,” Harry says and takes his hands back from Eggsy’s face, “Might I have your keys?”

Eggsy nods numbly and takes them from his front pocket, handing them over.

“We’ll have the place cleaned and locked up properly,” Harry says, giving the keys over to Pete, “I’m taking the cab.”

“Of course, sir,” Pete bows slightly and offers up his own set of keys, “Do you want me to have all the paperwork forwarded to Safir, so you can enjoy your weekend?”

“That would be lovely, Pete, thank you,” Harry squeezes his hand and then gently guides Eggsy from the shop.

The drive to Harry’s home is a completely silent one, Eggsy’s still just a little shaken up. Not really because of the thought that there’s a dead body in his shop right now, but mostly because someone even came there in the first place.

Questions later.

Right now he just wants to rip Harry’s clothes off and show him a good time. He’s spent all day preparing himself for this, there’s no way in hell he’s gonna let some arsehole take that away from him.

“I’m so sorry about what happened tonight, Eggsy.”

Eggsy turns to look at him, slowly taking off his jacket, “Are you kiddin’, guv? You don’t need to apologize.”

“It shouldn’t have happened,” Harry tells him, “We’ll do everything we can to find out how they managed to target you-”

“Harry,” Eggsy starts firmly, “Relax, I’m no’ mad about it at all. I know yer job is dangerous, I know people threaten you all day long. What’s important is he came in an’ ‘e’s not comin’ back out.”

Harry stares down at him, that tentative expression in his eye, and then he nods, leaning low to press their lips together.

Eggsy rises into the kiss the moment their lips touch, his hands reach up, shoving off Harry’s jacket and grabbing him by the straps to drag him towards the stairs.

Harry makes a sort of curious, excited noise against his mouth, his hands reaching out for Eggsy’s waist.

He takes tentative steps up the stairs but then he’s scooped up by the older man, Harry grabbing his thighs and wrapping them around his waist. For just a second, Eggsy actually panics, but Harry holds him firm and confidently, climbing the stairs and walking to the closed door of his bedroom.

The air escapes him when Harry pushes him against it, lifting his hands to push up Eggsy’s shirt. He breaks the kiss to help take it off, kicking off his shoes and hearing them drop to the floor.

His hands find the buckles for the holster, helping Harry get it off carefully and starting in on the buttons on his shirt.

“Perhaps I should’ve dressed down for the occasion.”

“No way,” Eggsy breathes against his mouth, rucking up the shirt out of Harry’s waistline and he gasps when the door opens and Harry moves them over to the bed, carefully laying him down.

He lays back, yanking the belt from Harry’s pants as he stares up at the older man.

“Fuck, guv,” he mutters, reaching down to start unbuttoning his jeans.

Harry finishes off the buttons on his shirt, then removes his cufflinks and sets them on the bedside table with his watch and ring. Then he comes back and helps Eggsy out of his jeans and pants.

Eggsy smirks up at him, his bent knees brushing Harry’s waist as he curls a finger, “Get over ‘ere an’ keep me warm, will ya?”

Harry leans down, kissing his lips, running calloused hands down his chest and the curves of his stomach, “Such a beautiful boy,” Harry says when he pulls back to look in his eyes, “I wouldn’t have dared to imagine, but I couldn’t help myself.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re more beautiful than I ever thought possible.”

“Oh my gawd, stop flirtin’, yer already gettin’ in me pants,” Eggsy chuckles and gasps when the warm fingers wrap around his cock, “/Fuck/ me.”

Harry lifts a brow, “Is that how you want tonight to go?”

Eggsy nods hurriedly, “Yes,” he says at once, “I want yer ter fuck me, /please/,” he hisses when Harry rubs the underside of the head of his cock.

Harry reaches out to the nightstand, returning with a bottle and pausing for a moment, “Would it be too late to suggest a condom?”

“Yer not fuckin’ me with a condom on.”

“I’m not?”

Eggsy stares up at him, lifting a brow, “You plannin’ on leavin’ me any time soon?”

“Not in a million years.”

“Plannin’ on cheatin’?”

“Never.”

“When was the last time you fucked a soft boy?”

Harry gave him a flat look.

Eggsy smiles, “I’m with you, an’ /I/ ‘aven’t been with anyone in years,” he admits shamelessly, “I’m clean, yer clean, we’re in a committed relationship.”

“Still-”

“Maybe another time,” Eggsy reaches up, running his hands up Harry’s forearms as he sits up and Harry leans down to meet his lips, “Yer gonna wanna feel this completely. And yer first time? F’it was less safe, maybe, but we’re in this for the long haul, bo’f of us.”

Harry pushes him back down, slicking his fingers as Eggsy lifts a leg up to hook his knee over Harry’s shoulder.

He sees the older man’s eye widen slightly, but he doesn’t say anymore otherwise, slickened fingers pressing between Eggsy’s arse cheeks and gently nudging the star of muscles.

“I’ll tell you now,” Eggsy breathes, “I may’ve prep’d a bit.”

“Did you?” Harry asks, one finger sinking in curiously.

“I got a little excited. Plus I kinda wanted to be ready for you.”

Harry kisses his jaw, then his collarbone and down to his left nipple, lips wrapping around it and teeth grazing as a second finger presses in and starts spreading him to work him open.

“Fuuuuck,” Eggsy groans as Harry’s free hand runs over him, gently caressing his belly and ghosting over his dick.

He stares up at Harry, reaching up to pull him in again. Harry seems hesitant at first, but leans in to kiss him.

“Relax, I’m still pre’y flexible.”

“Still?”

Eggsy chuckles, “I /was/ in gymnastics,” he tells Harry, seeing the man’s eye darken above him.

“How shall we do this?” Harry asks, “Do you want to see me? Face to face?”

“I don’t care,” Eggsy shrugs, “Not that bigga deal to me. More important question is… ‘ow do /you/ wanna do it?”

Harry pauses, then his cheeks heat, “Would it be completely terrible if I said I wanted to have a good view of that gorgeous arse of yours?”

Eggsy’s cock twitches and he kisses Harry a couple of times before he turns over and rests on his knees, chest flat on the bed, “Like… this?”

“Eggsy,” Harry groans in approval and Eggsy glances back to see him stand up and remove his trousers finally, his pants as well. He isn’t even sure when Harry took his shoes off, but he’s quickly joined back on the bed, “What a /delightful/ view.”

“Yeah?”

“Perhaps I’ll be the one to start writing sonnets.”

“Never too late to start, bruv.”

Harry chuckles and Eggsy can hear him slicking himself up, “Are you sure you don’t want to do this face to face? I’ve heard that some people don’t like not seeing one another.”

“Ain’t no way I’m gonna ferget ‘o’s fuckin’ me, ‘arry,” Eggsy assures him, “Come on now.”

“Forgive me for the delay.”

Eggsy twists and reaches back, grabbing Harry’s hand, “Take yer time. Take all the time you need.” Then he frowns, “Do /you/ want to be face to face? Is that it?”

“No,” Harry responds, tone firm and confident, “I just want to make sure that you’re comfortable. That… I suppose I don’t want to risk the intimacy.”

“Trust me, guv, you won’t,” Eggsy assures him again, then he moves his hand from Harry’s and pats his own backside, “Come on now. I know you know where to put it.”

Harry chuckles and Eggsy lets out a weak moan when he feels the other man’s warm palms running over his arse cheeks, spreading them, pulling him back.

Eggsy goes easily, nearly choking on his tongue when Harry slides into him all smooth as fucking silk.

“Fuck yes, Harry,” Eggsy breathes out, “Please. Oh, I’ve wanted yer cock fer /years/.”

“Not too painful, then?”

“The burn is good,” Eggsy tells him honestly, “It always burns a bit. Doesn’t ‘elp that you’ve got a monster cock.”

Harry leans low, draping himself over Eggsy and pressing kisses to his back, “Should I stay like this, or-”

“Nah, guv, fuck me like you /mean/ it,” Eggsy says, “Fuck me ‘til I taste it on my tongue.”

“As you wish.”

Eggsy’s about to make some kind of dumb arse comment about _The Princess Bride_ when Harry pulls his hips back and snaps forward so suddenly he sees stars.

“Oh!” the gasp comes out before he can stop it, but Harry doesn’t pause for a second, thrusts drawing sounds from him he didn’t imagine would ever come out of his mouth.

He rocks back to meet Harry, his hand grabbing Harry’s thigh to feel those powerful movements, the cords of muscle shifting flawlessly under his skin. What an instrument of absolute perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be posted earlier than usual. Later today or tomorrow.
> 
> Thank you all fer reading and enjoying! Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> This and many other Hartwin fics and shorts and one-shots have already posted elsewhere. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel for more information on where to find them.


	19. Epilogue

“It’s quite a lude activity, isn’t it?”

“Always.”

“So the sounds weren’t… unexpected?”

“Not if yer doin’ it right.”

“So we did it right?”

“/Very/ right.”

Harry chuckles.

Eggsy turns onto his side, curling against Harry where he’s sprawled eagle on the mattress, “Is there anything you /aren’t/ good at?”

Harry glances at him, “Tea, remember?”

“Ah,” Eggsy nods slowly, “I guess yer right there.”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you, Eggsy.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy looks up curiously.

Harry reaches out to his nightstand and comes back with a small box.

Eggsy holds his breath.

“Oh calm down, if I was going to propose, it would be an /event/.”

“You’d pull out all the stops?”

“As I know you would prefer.”

“‘Ow do you know that?”

Harry smiles warmly, “Well, you love kissing me in public, you wish I was funnier around your friends, you preen whenever I take you out to dinner - shall I go on further or would you like to tell me I’m right?”

“Yer right,” Eggsy agrees, “Then what’s in the box?”

“Look for yourself.”

Eggsy takes it and opens it, his brows going up when he sees the little bone-shaped tag, “A puppy?”

Harry nods, “That’s the first step, right?”

“Oh my gawd, yes,” Eggsy throws himself over Harry, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all fer reading and enjoying!
> 
> This and many other Hartwin fics and shorts and one-shots have already been posted elsewhere. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel for more information on where to find them.


End file.
